Baiting the Beast
by xXHellfireRavenXx
Summary: "What are you going to do? Jump into his lap and tell him exactly what you plan on doing to him?" Yuffie's tired of using the subtle approach to seduce Vincent Valentine. It's time to play dirty.  Yuffie/Vincent and Cloud/Tifa pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I'm HellfireRaven and I'm a relatively new writer (at least to fan fiction anyway) and a friend recommended that I should start posting my stories on here, so, as you can imagine; here I am! This story will be a multi-chapter, how many I'm not sure as I'm still editing a hundred page word document filled with random tidbits, descriptions and one liners into a story with a discernible plot, so please bear with me! **

**If you don't like swearing and sexual references then you will probably loose interest in later chapters, I still haven't decided if this story will need an M rating later on but it's nothing graphic as of yet. So I'll say rated T for now. I'm open to suggestions so all reviews are welcome, except flaming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Final Fantasy or it's franchise. No profit is being made from this story. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Baiting The Beast - Chapter One<span>**

* * *

><p>Yuffie sat alone in the plush surroundings of Seventh Heaven. She was nursing an untouched mug of cocoa and awaited the return of Tifa while she was upstairs preparing a room for their guest.<p>

The ninja had offered to help her best friend but was politely rejected and told she was fine and someone needed to watch the bar, even though Tifa had practically shooed everyone out of her bar the moment that her boyfriend had called to say they had finally found their missing gunman and were on their way home to celebrate.

The only company she had was the noise of the fans whirling merrily above her.

She was so _bored_ of waiting…

"Do you think Vincent will need a change of clothes?" Tifa asked as she finally stepped back into the bar from upstairs, having completed her task.

What a random question, Yuffie looked at her in surprise. "Do I look like Vince's Mom?"

Tifa giggled and folded her arms against her chest. "Well since you're practically in _love_ with the man, I'd have thought you would know everything about him." She argued.

Yuffie made a face and sipped her cocoa.

"There's a fine line between love and being an obsessed stalker, Tifa." She tried to pass off her smile as being offended. "It's nice to know you hold me in such a high regard."

"Of course, only the highest."

The glare she was given could have burned a hole through her forehead and into the wall if she'd kept still long enough. She failed to notice her friend deliberating mutiny and made herself a coffee.

"I'll have a quick break and then I'm going upstairs to freshen up." Tifa decided, pulling a stool out from under the counter and setting her mug in front of her.

"Freshen up?" Yuffie was quick to forget her anger and grinned. "Are you hoping Cloud will come home and want to whisk you away for a brief romantic interlude in the back room or something?"

"'A brief romantic interlude in the back room'?" Tifa looked puzzled.

"I could have said dragging you into the kitchen and taking you against the fridge, but it didn't sound as poetic." Yuffie traced a finger over the chocolate film that had settled on top of her drink and popped the end of her finger into her mouth, grinning as the entire expanse of Tifa's face turned cherry pink.

"That's not what I'm planning at all!" she spluttered, hiding her embarrassment. "I only meant I wanted to look nice for Cloud when he returns."

"Tifa, you'd look gorgeous in a refuse sack." She prodded. "Please tell me you guys have at least, Y'know…" Yuffie waved a hand in the air as if it made some sort of physical demonstration of the word.

"…Y-Yes we have…" Tifa quickly scanned the room as though she were about to reveal a dirty secret. "But our sex life is none of your business, Yuffie!"

"Duh…I _am_ your best friend Teef; we're supposed to share this kinda stuff." Yuffie waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What _kind_ of stuff?" Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"Y'know…tips and posit-."

"-I am not discussing _that_ sort of thing with anyone but Cloud, thank you very much!"

Yuffie looked disappointed. "Aw man, you never have any juicy gossip." She sighed and placed her head in her hand lazily.

"If you want juicy gossip you should join the little old ladies club that meets here every Sunday. Some of the stuff they talk about would give even _you_ a nose bleed." Tifa raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly.

"Meh, no thanks. Can't say I'd have much in common with little old Marge from down the street with a rare teapot collection and three evil cats."

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're finally going home."<p>

Vincent gazed into the failing light of sun, his crimson eyes were tired but fully alert as they darted back and forth, and making a futile attempt at catching the scenery as it rushed passed beneath them. The airship upon which he was traveling was widely regarded to be the fastest machine in the entirety of Gaia, matched only by its technological prowess and ability to glide through the air almost silently – after a few choice modifications had been seen to by its virtuoso captain.

Naturally, looking so frequently to watch the scenery below the ship was starting to make the silent man nauseated. Closing his eyes sharply, he turned away from the balcony and leaned back against the railings with his arms folded and legs crossed.

"Home…" he repeated his comrade's words to himself, letting a small note of his approval pass his lips before flashing his amused gaze towards the blond haired swordsman with Mako blue eyes stood off to his left.

Part of him was eager to push forwards and cross the threshold of the metaphorical doors that were being held open before him and yet another part of him entirely wanted nothing more than to return from where he had come and forget everything that had ever happened to him. He was at a complete loss.

It was a morose way to think about things; but Vincent Valentine had suddenly realized that he had no idea what he was going to do with himself. It was a terrifying and wonderful thing all at the same time, and thinking of answers to those sorts of questions was genuinely bewildering. Perhaps he would leave the pondering about his place in the universe alone for a few days; it was starting to give him a headache.

"You scared?" Cloud directed the question to with a smirk.

"Hmn?" Vincent didn't understand.

"Are you scared?" the other man repeated.

"What am I supposed to be scared of, exactly?" he raised a surprised eyebrow.

Cloud chuckled and leaned back against the side of the ship. "Y'know, being released of your sins, forgiving yourself and moving on…whatever you 'quiet and brooding' types call it nowadays."

Vincent recognized the joke against Cloud's own past.

"I'm terrified."

Cloud chuckled lightly and his mind wandered for a moment – he was missing Tifa and silently willing the ship to move faster so they could return and celebrate Vincent's return properly. Tifa would shut the bar early and there would only be friends there; they would drink to his success late into the early hours.

On the balcony floor, the shadows were growing longer as the sun finally set behind the mountains to the south of Midgar. The automatic light overhead flickered on and the men's thoughts were jarred by the loud hiss of the pneumatic doors opening that led back inside to the bridge. Vincent looked up and nodded. Cid Highwind stood in the opening.

The oldest of the three men momentarily ignored the two to reach into his pockets and grab a cigarette from its packet; he lit it quickly and took a long drag. Vincent looked over at Cloud and the two exchanged a look.

"How is Shera's 'no smoking' policy going then, Cid?" Vincent mused.

The pilot let out a long sigh and glared at him. "How does it fuckin' look like it's going?" he breathed out a cloud of acrid smoke. "Damn woman's got the whole fucking crew in on the act now, can't even go take a shit without one of them little runts jumpin' up on me!"

"But smoking will harm your wife and the baby, Cid."

"I'm not fuckin' smoking inside the house or around Shera and the brat!" Cid looked alarmed for a moment. "Woman said she'd smash me between the legs with a frying pan if I ever even thought about it…"

The man took one final drag and tossed the butt over the side of the ship. He then, much to their amusement, took out what they guessed was a bottle of aftershave and sprayed himself from head to toe with something that smelled like strong gasoline fumes mixed with hard liquor.

When he saw his friends looking strangely at him, he clarified his actions.

"Only thing I've found that hides the smoke." Cid grimaced. "Smells like shit but it gets the job done."

He moved towards the doors and they opened automatically, allowing him passage.

"Are you two comin' in or what? We're 'bout to make our final approach to land." And with that the doors shut behind him.

Vincent leaned into himself; a slight chill on the wind had prickled the hairs on the back of his neck, causing a shudder to travel down the length of his body. Another thing he had recently become aware of was his sudden sensitivity to things like warmth and cold, how his thoughts and what others said to him caused him to _feel_ again. He was starting to feel less of a machine, manufactured to run efficiently and smoothly without tiring or feeling the strain like a normal person would and because of this lack of enhancement, he was beginning to feel distinctly more _human._

"Not long now, Vincent." Cloud pushed away from the door and clasped a warm hand on his friends shoulder. "I'd better warn you first…the girls might jump on you." He chuckled at Vincent's worried expression. "Not to worry, I'm sure they won't hurt you."

Vincent shook his head. "Thanks for the advice." He stared out one last time into the darkness. Even without seeing it, he could feel the ruined city stretching out beyond the mountains, simultaneously merging with the daughter it had given birth too after its tragic demise as the bustling Edge expanded south south-west, not that the city hadn't seen its share of violence.

Almost two weeks had passed since Omega and Chaos had been returned to the planet. People had been surprisingly quick to recover and some were even starting to rebuild, eager to move on.

Vincent returned from his musings and the two men followed Cid back into the airship.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>She sighed and checked the clock. It was almost an hour since the two women had received Cloud's call and the buxom barmaid had spent most of that time fluttering wildly around the place, tidying up what was already a spotless bar and home. Yuffie snickered at the thought.<p>

Sighing heavily, she heard movement behind her and was about to pass a sarcastic comment to Tifa when she looked behind her and groaned. Reno.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, as he shut the front door behind him and sat down at the bar.

"I could ask you the same thing, honey." He grinned, obviously not expecting to see the ninja sat there. "I thought you of all people would be out helping search for Mr. Tall Dark and Freaky."

Yuffie cringed at his term of endearment and glared at him haughtily.

"You weren't invited and his name is _Vincent_." She jabbed him in the chest. "If you must know... and I don't know why the hell I'm bothering to tell _you _of all people…Tifa asked me to stay with her to help out at the bar while the others were out looking for Vince."

As if that was the end of the matter, she perched herself back on her stool with a huff and took a sip of her cocoa, trying to ignore him. It failed to work when she caught sight of him ogling her legs appreciatively as she crossed one knee over the other. Damn, did she wish she wasn't wearing pajama shorts…

"Well since I _did_ help you guys beat Omega with my amazing skills, I at least thought I would have wangled an invite to your little shindig."

That one made her snort.

"Help? What help?" she swung round to see him smirk. "I didn't see you at all during any point of the Deepground missions and besides, The Turk's have nothing to do with the W.R.O."

"That's what you think, baby." Reno grinned.

Yuffie groaned again. She'd gotten used to Reno hitting on her, but it still didn't stop her wanting to take Conformer and ram it down his throat.

"You gonna be here long?" Yuffie snarked. "Only we were planning on enjoying ourselves tonight."

She inwardly grinned at herself for that one but was spared having to listen for a reply when Tifa eventually stepped into the bar. She was about to ask Yuffie how she looked when her face turned stony at the sight of their gatecrasher.

"Where did you come from?" Tifa folded her arms. "The sign outside says we're closed."

He had the cheek to look offended.

"That hurts, right here." He placed a hand over his chest. Tifa opened her mouth to politely tell the annoying man to get lost when she was beaten to the job by her best friend.

"Find someone who cares, this party is for Vincent and his friends, we didn't order a side order of Turkey to go with it, so scoot." Yuffie, fed up with him, grabbed him by the collar and almost threw him out of the door. She wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of his cologne.

"Burgh, did you empty the whole bottle of aftershave onto your face this morning or what?" She watched him land on his backside with a satisfying 'oof'.

"Only for you, babe." He grinned.

"You smell like my old man, and trust me, that isn't a good thing!" And with that she slammed the door in his face.

The moment she turned back to Tifa, Yuffie let out a relieved sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I honestly need to start locking that door more often…" Tifa sighed as the ninja returned to her perch at the bar.

"I'll speak to Reeve later about planting a tracking device on him. At least we'll be warned if he comes to close." Yuffie yawned quietly. "If he comes within a hundred miles, it'll zap him."

Tifa had no idea if the younger girl was joking or actually being serious but she smiled all the same.

"A _hundred_ miles?" she giggled.

"Yep, anything less than that is _waaaay _too close."

"Isn't that a little mean?"

Yuffie raised her eyebrows at the barmaid.

"This is Reno. He's like a stray, mangy dog." Yuffie drained her cocoa. "You take pity on it and feed it; then you have a hard time getting rid of it and it leaves you with fleas."

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>For someone who was not so easily stumped at making decisions, his hesitation to enter the bar earned him an annoyed grunt from the blonde pilot stood behind him and he was swiftly booted through the door; much to the amusement of its occupants.<p>

He forced himself upright before gravity allowed him to fall over, the fans above his head were turning gently to cool the warm bar and his arrival had rung out a shout of "Vincent!" Though he wasn't sure who had spoken it. He became acutely aware that everyone was looking at him. The gunman didn't like being the center of attention at the best of times but this was definitely strange.

His sharp vision briefly identified six shapes within the room and the way they were staring at him in awe. He felt that at any moment they were going to break into a round of applause and give him some sort of prestigious award. A ghost of a smile crept to his lips as he imagined himself standing in a theater somewhere dressed in a ridiculous tuxedo and giving a speech.

"It's good to see you again. Welcome home, Vincent." Smiled one of the figures, Tifa, who looked as stunning as ever, though Vincent would have placed money that she'd probably spent the entire past hour on auto-pilot; cleaning everything in sight until it was gleaming spotlessly.

Her words brought him back from his bizarre imagination and he briefly glanced at the oldest woman of Avalanche.

"Thank you, it's good to be back."

Next to stand up and greet him was Reeve, who simply gave him a sideways smile and announced that they would talk later. Reeve was followed by the hulking great form of Barret, whose booming laughter rung out through the house as he picked up the startled Vincent and squeezed him to death. "T-Thanks…" Vincent wheezed and turned to the giant red fire-cat who was lying across one of the booths to the left of the room.

"Nanaki, I believe it has been a while." Once he had gotten his breath back, he went over to shake the creatures paw.

"Too long my friend, we have a lot to catch up on. But first we shall celebrate you're safe return."

After a brief greeting to Denzel and Marlene, who had pulled a startled looking Shelke into the room, Vincent finally turned to the most exuberant of their group.

In all honesty, he was bracing himself to be punched in the face but when the rest of their group parted to reveal the small ninja sat at the bar behind them, he was surprised to find her smiling and her posture relaxed.

As if she'd read his mind, or rather his body language, she noticed him silently releasing the breath he'd been holding.

"Don't look so worried Vince, I'm not gonna attack you, you big douche!" his eyes caught a brief glimpse of her tanned legs as she unfolded them and hopped down from her stool, crossing the short distance across the bar to meet him. "You sure know how to go out with a bang dontcha?"

He watched in mild amusement as Yuffie ducked and prodded around his body, looking for any sign of injury. She was somewhere behind him and underneath his cloak when she prodded him lightly in his left rib, making him squirm slightly.

More than a little annoyed, he turned and removed the younger woman from his person and stood her in front of him.

"I am fine, Yuffie." He clarified. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort but I would much prefer a more thorough medical examination by the appropriate person's rather than you jabbing me in the sides." He spoke in humour and watched her smile turn into a full on Yuffie grin.

He grunted as she threw her arms around his neck and became very aware of how her body was pressed against his. She was warm and soft and thankfully wasn't trying to strangle him, unlike their bulkiest friend.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely you alright…" he heard Yuffie whisper quietly into his ear before she nuzzled into the side of his neck. "Welcome home."

As they parted, he gasped as she grabbed him by the front of the collar and yanked him down to her level, pointing a finger at him and glaring at him with venom.

"You _dare_ pull another stunt like that one again and I'll come find you myself and make damn well sure you never have the ability to reproduce…" she simpered dangerously.

He could tell from the look in her eyes that she meant every word. What was it with women and threatening to castrate men whenever they did something wrong?

"Right!" Tifa piped up suddenly to get the conversation moving again. "Everyone make yourselves at home, Yuffie, will you help me in the kitchen?"

Yuffie was vaguely aware that she was still holding Vincent in a death grip and she also became very aware that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. The two of them locked eyes and Vincent saw mixed emotions toying away within hers. A small trace of pink found its way into her cheeks and his eyes dipped to watch her lick her lips.

"Y-yeah…I'll be right there, Teef."

She caught the way his eyes widened at her display and she smiled coyly at him.

"I'll be right back, Vince." She then waltzed off as though nothing had happened and waved a hand at him as she disappeared into the kitchen. "Don't you run off, ya hear?"

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>"So are you planning on jumping Vincent before or <em>after<em> the party?" Tifa inquired as the two friends busied themselves in the kitchen. "If you don't mind I'd rather you do it after. I don't fancy answering the children as to why Auntie Yuffie and Uncle Vincent were 'wrestling' and trying to eat each other's faces off in the corner of my bar tomorrow morning over breakfast."

Yuffie shot the barmaid a scandalized look and whipped her head around to the kitchen door to make sure it was shut tightly.

"I thought you didn't want to discuss that sort of 'stuff' with me…"

"Oh I said I wouldn't be discussing _my _sex life with you, but yours on the other hand I find very interesting."

"Pervert." Yuffie mumbled. "For your information, I have a distinct _lack_ of one at the moment."

"Ah, so that's why you're being so nosy..."

"I'm fed up of trying to seduce him the nice way. I have to take more drastic measures from now on."

Tifa giggled.

"What are you going to do? Jump into his lap and tell him exactly what you plan on doing with him?"

"I'll do that _if_ my 'baiting' plan doesn't work and ONLY _if_…" Yuffie grinned.

* * *

><p>His throat was dry and he was feeling a little hot under the collar. It had been years and by god he meant <em>years <em>since a woman had made him feel this way and to be frank he wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. It certainly _felt_ good but was it really appropriate to be feeling like this around _Yuffie_ of all people?

She was the youngest of their little band of misfits and even though she certainly wasn't a child any longer – no she definitely wasn't a child with those soft curves and toned legs that went on forever - before he had been shot, experimented on and locked in a coffin for over a quarter of a century; he had been passionate young man who could not easily resist being tempted by something. With Chaos inside him it had wiped out these human feelings and desires and now that the beast was gone, it felt like he had thirty years of making up to do.

He was feeling feverish and he excused himself from the room.

Cloud and the others watched him go but it seemed only Cid had grasped why the gunman had made such a swift exit.

"I've never seen a fella look more fucking frustrated in his life." The pilot barked. Cloud still looked confused for a moment before a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Language, Cid! What about the children?" Tifa hissed as she and Yuffie returned from the kitchen balancing several plates in their arms full of finger foods and snacks for them all to feast on.

"Who's frustrated?" Yuffie inquired innocently as she set her load down on the counter.

"I don't think I've seen Vincent move so quickly." Cloud mused.

Yuffie grinned to herself and secretly wondered if she'd scared him half to death. She wasn't one to use such sneaky tactics, but she'd been trying the subtle approach for almost a year and hadn't really gotten anywhere. Why the hell were men so damn clueless?

"I think I'll go and see if he's alright." Yuffie put on a convincing mask of concern. Well, it was enough to fool the men, anyway. Tifa wasn't fooled so easily. "Back in a sec!" she sung as she skipped off up the stairs. She assumed he'd fled to his prepared bedroom and so made for a right at the top of the stairs. She stopped outside of his door and listened for movement inside, creeping quietly so not to give away her presence.

A gentle clinking of metallic toed boots could be heard pacing across the floor. She smiled and raised a hand to knock on his door.

"Is everything okay Vincent?" she tried the door handle and to her happiness she found it unlocked. "Cloud said you disappeared while we were in the kitchen."

She struggled to contain a giggle as she heard a loud thud, followed by a quiet _'Damn it…'_ She heard a sigh and opened the door in time to watch Vincent sitting down on his bed, holding his knee.

"Did I make you jump, Vince?" she asked sweetly as she walked slowly into the room.

Vincent could see that her mood had changed from coy to innocent and he relaxed a little. It didn't stop the fire erupting within him at the thought of her close proximity to his bed and the fact the two of them were momentarily alone.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting anyone to follow me up here." He shot her a quick glance as she stretched her arms above her head sinuously as she yawned, elongating her body and emphasising the delicate curve of her back. The satisfied little mew that she left out as she stood in front of him did nothing to help the aching he felt at her being there.

If he didn't know better and if it had been anyone other than Yuffie, he might have questioned her motives at making such deliberate movements and noises like that. But she was surely too innocent to know what she was doing to him, wasn't she?

He almost laughed at the ludicrous idea of her trying to seduce him deliberately but got distracted again as she leaned over and raised a small soft hand to his head, seemingly innocent enough to a passer-by; but it gave him a delicious view down her top.

He groaned in frustration and passed it off as feeling a little under the weather.

"Aw, you don't feel so good, Vince." Much to the disappointment of the animalistic side of his brain, Yuffie returned to her normal height and cocked her hip to the side, resting her hand on her hip and placing a finger on her mouth with the other.

"Why don't you have a hot shower and change into something clean. It'll do you good to rejuvenate yourself after all you've been through."

Rather than scaring her off by explaining _exactly_ his ideas of good ways at 'rejuvenating the body', he cleared his throat and nodded.

"A shower sounds good."

Deciding that it was enough of her coquettish teasing for now, she decided to leave him be.

"_For now, of course…"_ she whispered to herself with her trademark grin.

"Okay, I'll see ya later then, Vince." She winked at him and flashed him her best smile before skipping off back downstairs to the others.

He groaned as his crimson eyes had traitorously travelled south as she went.

Yuffie waited until she got to the bottom of the stairs to let out a muffled fit of laughter into her hands.

"I was about to come looking for you two." She jumped slightly as Tifa's voice drifted through from the hallway to the kitchen. The barmaid was stood against the doorframe, arms folded and looking suspiciously at her younger friend.

"Why?" Yuffie provoked.

"To make sure you two weren't up to anything…_obscene_."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss." She grinned evilly. "I don't chaperone when _you_ and Cloud sneak off during the day to do the dirty..."

Tifa looked aghast.

"Besides…I bet poor Vincy thinks I'm just 'innocent little Yuffie' who doesn't have any idea what she's doing to him." The ninja placed her hands on her hips. "I want some fun with this before I plan on jumping him…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin.<strong>_

**Sorry, I tried to give it _some _meaning but meh, I'll let you guys be the judge. Next chapter should be up soon hopefully. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are pretty awesome, you know that right? I was going to wait until after the weekend to post the next chapter but it's been waving a little hand at me and saying 'Finish me, Finish me!'. I believe its common courtesy to reply to reviews received and thank everyone who has added it to their alerts and favourite stories so here goes:-**

Fujisawa Loser- **My first reviewer, thanks for telling me I haven't made any errors yet!**

Yes-4-Yuffentine – **Thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the story.**

Anon – **I wanted to make him a little more 'human' and one of the things that makes us human is our thoughts and feelings. I still haven't decided about the 'T' or 'M' rating yet.**

Nami7623 – **Glad you liked it.**

Dusty – **This story drives me crazy writing it! (In a good way of course)**

Singerprissy – **Thank you, I've read some brilliantly written Yuffentine stories and to say this is on its way to becoming one is a very nice thing to say. **

Rikkautro Efaltia – **I am new here so it might take a bit of getting used to! I know how to post/edit my stories but I'm not sure how to do much else yet! I'm trying not to take Vincent out of his character too much, but I noticed him to be a tad less depressing in DoC. He will probably never be the life and soul of a party but I thought it would be good to show he is moving on with things. Yuffie, I find isn't hard to write for, we're pretty much the same in personality!**

Fhclause – **Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

Realestboo – **Thank you, glad you like it.**

**So anyway, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Final Fantasy or it's franchise, no profit is being made from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baiting the Beast - Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"How horrible for you."<p>

Vincent had never been married and had no children of his own. He couldn't begin to imagine what the other man was going through. It appeared that being six months pregnant with their first child had transformed Shera into a complete monster.

"Some little runt snitched on me 'bout smokin' on me damn ship." Cid, much to Vincent's amusement was slouched back in his barstool with his arms folded and a pout that made him look like a scolded child. "So I told my crew tha' when I find the asshole who couldn't keep their fuckin trap shut, I'd be shovin' Venus Gospel up their -!"

"-I think I get the picture, Cid." Vincent interrupted quickly, shooting a look of revulsion to the pilot. The two of them were sat alone at one of the tables in the bar. "Not that I don't find it fascinating to know what you plan doing with your spear, thank you." He added sarcastically.

"She locked me out and changed the damn access codes for my ship; I had to spend last night in the fuckin hanger on a pile of boxes with rats crawlin over my damn legs." Cid ranted on, seemingly not hearing Vincent's reply. "She's a fuckin force to be reckoned with when she's pissed, that woman."

The gunman found it rather fitting that no matter how tough the pilot claimed to be, it was definitely his wife who wore the trousers in their relationship.

"Who's a force to be reckoned with?"

The moment Vincent heard the light airy teasing of her voice bouncing through the kitchen; he felt his entire body seize up. It took all of ten seconds for him to try and arrange his face into something that didn't resemble frustrated hunger; it didn't quite work however…so he decided to hold his breath instead. A little unorthodox, but it would stop him from saying something inappropriate.

"Well, if it isn't the brat." Cid piped up, still clearly in a sour mood. Yuffie glared at him before turning back to Vincent.

When he took one look at her damp hair in a rather sexy tousled mess – he assumed she had just been in the shower - and the beaming grin nestled between her enticingly plump lips, all of the air from his mouth seemed to disappear and he took a gasping breath; coughing painfully.

There was a soft fragrance of jasmine flittering its way into his nostrils and he was momentarily distracted by a soft press of hot skin against his and a hearty thump on his back. He jumped, startled.

"Whoa, careful there Vince!" Yuffie was rubbing her palm back and forth between his shoulder blades, making a point to trail the pads of her fingertips down his spine as she dropped her hand; grinning deliciously when she felt him shiver at the touch. "Something wrong?"

Wrong? Yes, _Gaia_, there was something wrong! She was the most oblivious woman he had ever met and what was worse, he found it completely adorable that she had no idea how she affected him; it was a word he would not normally use but he really couldn't find the switch that told his brain to begin working properly to arrive at a more fitting word, no matter how hard he _damn well_ tried. He shouldn't be having these _thoughts_ at all.

The little wiggle of her hips as she folded her arms and pursed her lips at him was making it very hard not to simply grab her and drag her into a secluded corner and have his ungodly way with her. Surely it wasn't natural for one woman to be so _arousing_.

He cleared his throat to try and avoid the train of thoughts his mind was taking him on and shot a brief glance at his friend, who was perusing the morning paper, oblivious for a different reason as to what was going on around him.

"N-No, nothing is wrong, Yuffie." Vincent sighed, looping two fingers around the handle of his morning coffee mug to take a sip, cursing himself as she sat down on the edge of the table, giving him a long line of deliciously smooth and tanned thigh to look at. Ignoring (or _trying_, at least) the little bounce of her breasts as she sat down, he concentrated a glare on the wall behind the bar.

"Oh, good." Her relieved little sigh was of course, fake - but Vincent never noticed, he was too busy pretending she hadn't ditched the long socks and boots which made her long legs appear even _longer_. "I thought maybe I was still dreaming." Yuffie added with relish.

Trying not to imagine her lying in bed, looking so blissfully at ease and beckoning him towards her with a sly grin and a – NO!He wasn't going to think about that…he gave her a quick glance instead.

"Dreaming?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe I was still dreaming about wandering around Seventh Heaven and wondering why everyone was staring at me." Yuffie would be wonderful reading bedtime stories to children. She had a knack for making even the dullest day sound like an adventure. "Then I found you and you went bright red and jumped on me like…I dunno…like you wanted to kill me or _something_…

Vincent narrowed his eyes. What kind of dream was _that_?

"So I looked down and there I realised I'd been wandering around the bar completely naked!"

She hopped down from the table, exposing several inches of long leg as she did so. As he completely froze from the shock of her words, she grinned and clasped her hands behind her back, raising her shoulders, rocking back and forth on her toes, looking up at him through those long eyelashes. "I dunno why you jumped on me though…"

She gave no indication of anything as she watched with delight as his mouth fell open and his gorgeous eyes became glazed with the look of a man whose mind was clearly elsewhere. With the reaction she wanted, she immediately bounced off with a laugh into the kitchen.

"See ya later, Vince!"

Oh, she was going to be the _death_ of him…

Beside them, Cid grunted in horror. "What the hell, brat? I don't want a mental picture of you with no fuckin clothes on!" he yelled after her before looking across to Vincent for his agreement on the matter.

When he caught the way that Vincent was looking at the door now separating the bar and kitchen, he narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Looks like someone's already got a mental picture." He chuckled. "Fuckin kids."

With a sigh, the older man folded up his paper and stashed it under his arm. He left his seat and patted Vincent on the back as he decided to go outside for a cigarette.

"Pardon?" Vincent shook his head and looked around the bar before settling his crimson gaze on Cid, completely baffled.

"I'll leave ya here with your _thoughts_, ya dirty fuckin bastard." Cid chuckled and left before the gunman could come to his senses and realise what he'd been spoken.

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>"You <em>what<em>?" Tifa nearly dropped the chair she was placing on top of the table as she and Yuffie closed the bar for the night, later that day.

"You heard me." Yuffie grinned at the barmaid.

"You told a man, who has spent the last _thirty_ years in a coffin with four demons for company who hasn't been engaged in any sort of sexual contact with a woman…to the best of our knowledge…for the same period of time, if not more – that you dreamed of being _naked_ in front of him and that he _jumped_ on you?"

Yuffie looked perplexed.

"When you sum it up like that…" Blushing, she scratched at the back of her head. "Yeah."

"…And he still didn't get the hint?"

Yuffie shook her head a breath of frustration escaping her lips, lifting a few strands of her bangs as it did so.

"No –" The sound of an external door banging closed caught their attention.

"I take it your little game isn't going so well, eh squirt?" Cloud peaked his head round the bar door, having been eavesdropping as he returned home from his deliveries.

"See…he can't be that oblivious if even Cloud knows what I'm up to!" Yuffie jabbed a finger towards him and plopped into a nearby chair.

The blonde swordsman walked over to his girlfriend and placed a sweet kiss against her waiting lips.

"Oh he's not oblivious." Cloud grinned, wrapping his arms round Tifa's waist from behind. "I think it's a lot more likely that with Chaos gone he's remembered what it feels like to be a man. All of his frustrations have been building up inside him for thirty or so years…"

Yuffie gaped at him and raised her fingers to her lips thoughtfully. "Ha, you're a genius! I really hadn't thought about that…" the ninja looked thoughtful. "I didn't know you had a working brain, Choco-boy! Where've you been all my life?" Yuffie grinned evilly at him.

Ignoring her quip, he placed a quick kiss against Tifa's cheek and let her go.

"Just go easy on him, squirt." Cloud gave her a mischievous look. "He's probably terrified that he can't hide his emotions anymore, he might lose control…"

"But you don't get that I _want_ him to lose control!" she whined. "He can have his despicable way with me all freakin' night if he wants to…"

"Too much information, Yuffs." He patted the ninja on the head with a grimace. "Where is Vincent, anyway?" Cloud glanced at Tifa, who shrugged and turned to look at Yuffie.

"Dunno, I haven't seen him since I left him in the kitchen this morning." Yuffie grinned.

"This morning?" Cloud looked confused.

"Our _sweet_ and _innocent_ little Yuffie here told Vincent this morning that she'd dreamt of being naked in front of him and then –"

Cloud cringed and held up a hand. "Scratch that, I don't wanna know."

Huffing, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"As much as I love you, Yuffs – picturing you naked is not something I had in mind when I got home after a long day."

What the _hell_ was wrong with picturing her naked? She happened to think she had a pretty nice little body going on underneath the little shorts and tops she wore. It's not like her entire body was covered in fucking _scales_ was it?

"What _were_ you planning on doing?" Yuffie enquired with a raised brow. When she saw the look that Cloud gave Tifa, she rolled her eyes. "I just had to ask, didn't I?"

She gave the two lovebirds a salute and stalked off to find something better to do than watch them making eyes at each other.

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days were the worst Vincent had experienced since he had arrived back in Edge.<p>

Reeve was working him harder than ever and seemed to favour the idea of Yuffie never leaving his side. While he wasn't one to openly complain about it, and the fact the two of them worked efficiently as a team; if they had to spend another long, hot day stuck in his office doing _goddamn_ paperwork, he was going to explode.

The hours passed in a tedious procession of signing, stamping and completing mission report forms, which they were still filling in, almost a month after Deepground.

Apparently saving the world required a lot of paperwork.

He was close to despair and Yuffie wasn't helping much either. The blasted vixen had been shooting little winks and blowing him kisses from her perch on the chair at the corner of his desk whenever he got distracted. She was also yawning every hour or so and he didn't fail to notice the little shiver that ran down her spine when she did so. Sitting next to her at the wooden table, he found it hard to keep his eyes off her.

"Mm, I think I'll go grab something to eat." Another hour passed, another yawn later and Yuffie got to her feet. "You want anything?"

"Nothing to eat, but I'll have a ginger ale from the vending machine."

At this, Yuffie snorted. "A _ginger ale_? What are you, fifty?" She waltzed her way round to Vincent and she felt his posture stiffen at her proximity. "My old man drinks that stuff like water."

"Need I remind you that _technically_ I am a fifty five year old man, Yuffie?" He wasn't looking directly at her but he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She scoffed. "The bazillion years you spent cooped up in a box don't count lazy bones." She giggled lightly and perched herself on his desk, much like she had sat when she interrupted Cid and himself a few days previous. Those long luxurious legs were thankfully covered by her black boots and matching thigh socks but with the tiny grey shorts she was wearing, baring the top of her legs, she may as well have not been wearing anything on her legs at all.

"But I was very much alive during my '_bazillion years in a box_' so technically –"

Yuffie swatted a warm hand over his mouth to silence him. To his surprise, she hopped herself into his lap and straddled him in the chair.

"Holy Leviathan, I never thought I'd see the day I'd get tired of you talking, Vincent."

"What are you doing?" he growled through her hand, trying not to notice just how close her chest was to his face.

"I'm examining you." She stated after removing her hand from his mouth.

He was trying _so_ hard not to allow his human hand and gauntlet to run themselves over her legs, he'd only dreamed of the two of them being in this position and it certainly wasn't helping to diminish the twitching in his groin.

"What on earth for?" his eyes were glazing over again and he spoke in a ghost of a voice. She shivered blissfully with the tone of voice he spoke to her.

"I want to see if you really _are_ an old man." She supplied innocently.

He very much didn't trust the way she had said that. It was bad enough that she was sat comfortably in his lap.

"Well you certainly don't _look_ like an old man." He made to protest when her hands rested on his heated cheeks, one slipping passed his crimson gaze to run through his mane of ebony hair. Their eyes met for the briefest moment and he swore he could see a desire for him blazing back at him through the pools of amber. "You certainly don't _feel_ like an old man." Tiny hands slipped from his face and hair, resting them against his chest. A long, hot breath escaped his lips and he could _feel_ his core aching to touch her.

It seemed his subconscious had gained control of his brain and once again rendered his thought process useless. Oh _Gaia, h_e could feel the expanse of her muscles tighten under him as he worked his hands onto her thighs. Rubbing the skin he found there and letting his head loll back against the chair with his eyes closed blissfully, he missed the feral grin she gave him. "You _definitely_ don't feel like an old man…" she groaned quietly.

It was such a ghost of a whisper that he wasn't completely sure if she had actually said it or if his mind had imagined it. Crimson eyes shot open and met her liquid amber ones.

"W-What?"

She chastised herself for saying it out loud and looked at him with a frown. She didn't want to give her little game away _just_ yet.

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

Yuffie looked so innocent and genuinely confused that it helped him bring himself back to reality. He became very aware of their position and that the door to the office was still open and if someone were to find the two of them as they were, there would be rumours going round about them tomorrow morning over breakfast in the mess hall. He tried to calm his erratic breathing and removed his hands from her thigh as though he'd been burned. Breathing deeply, he felt his insides protest when she jumped up out of her lap. Damn it…

"Woops, sorry Vince! Didn't mean to go all insane on you." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ginger ale?" he asked suddenly.

Huh? What an odd question…

"Eh?" she asked, still a little pink in the face.

Vincent cleared his throat, the only sign that they had been virtually on the cusp of groping the hell out of each other was the very sexy dazed look within his eyes.

"You were on your way to get us something from the cafeteria, were you not?"

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and a look of comprehension dawned. "Oh." Yuffie muttered. "Sure…I'll be right back."

She came to her senses and skipped towards the door, feeling his eyes on her the entire way.

As soon as her tempting body skipped off down the hallway and out of sight, he dropped the stoic persona and rubbed his face in his hands, groaning to himself.

"_Damn woman…_" he whispered to himself.

He briefly wondered how many people would miss him were he to take Cerberus out of its holster at his leg and shoot himself with it. _Or shoot her_…

"I'm back!" her sing song voice returned barely three minutes later and he watched her enter the office, her arms laden with snacks and drink. He was brought out of his musing when she let the snacks and two cans clatter across his desk and threw him something made of black leather and suspiciously familiar.

"Thanks for the snackage, Vincent." She grinned sweetly and opened one of the cans of soda that had rolled across the desk. He watched the muscle in her neck moving as she swallowed the drink and briefly wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue along that spot on her neck.

Cursing himself for his carnal thoughts, he gave her a withering look.

"Yuffie, may I ask where you got my wallet?"

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxX<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take Vincent long to find the entrance. There was a collection or bones just to the right side of the cave and a foul stench burned his sensitive nostrils as he treaded carefully underfoot. He made his way along the ledge of stone and once he had given the all clear, he turned to signal for his companion to make her way down from the rocky outcrop above and stand next to him. They would do well to remain silent to avoid attracting the attention of the monster that lay within the cave beyond them.<p>

The moon was beyond the clouds and when he looked into the passageway, it was pitch black.

Yuffie cried out suddenly. There was a scurry of feet and Vincent turned in time to catch her in his arms as she barrelled into him. With a breath of relief, she lifted her head from his chest and smiled guiltily up at him.

"Sorry, I tripped." She whispered.

Vincent heard the creature before he saw it. There was the sound of claws scraping on stone and a murmur of a growl. It was very close. He raised a finger to his lips and pointed into the entrance, Yuffie nodded and reached behind her to unlatch her weapon.

Following suit, Cerberus was un-holstered and in his right hand within seconds, ready to shoot. He didn't have long to wait. With a growl that reminded him of a chainsaw coming from within, he led Yuffie out into the open and they crouched low in the grass. He hoped the long grass would provide some sort of cover while they waited for the Behemoth to show itself. It sounded much bigger than he had anticipated. He was vaguely glad of his idea to ask Yuffie to tag along with him on this mission.

To put it simply, the beast within the cave had been terrorising a local farmer and his family who had chosen to set up home within the animal's territory while the thing had been hibernating. Once it had awoken, it hadn't been long before it had butchered most of the farmer's cattle and injured their little daughter. He had called upon the W.R.O to help him eradicate the beast.

And while neither Yuffie nor Vincent would normally be asked to take such a simple mission when such a thing could be handled by the task squads - given their high ranks within the organisation they were usually given the most dangerous tasks – they were glad for the distraction.

With an unearthly wail, the beast finally showed itself. Bright red with a black underbelly and teeth the size of daggers, it moulded itself out of the shadows. It sprang, seemingly in slow motion, towards the pair of them, its mouth hanging open and snake like eyes sussing them out.

Yuffie had no choice, if the beast made its way towards them, it would tear them apart in seconds. No longer caring if she was spotted, she got to her feet and slipped her Scan materia into one of the slots on her Conformer, casting it quickly.

Using herself as a distraction so Vincent was able to get a clear shot at the creature, she began to run.

"Shit. It's weak against water." She murmured to herself as she eyed the animal's stats on her console. She'd lost her elemental materia after the fight with Nero and hadn't thought to buy anymore. Even Leviathan, her precious summon materia had been left at home.

"Vincent! It's weak against water!" she shouted, not wanting to look behind her. She couldn't stop herself, she had to know.

Boy did she regret doing that. The behemoth had more than halved the distance between them.

"Yuffie! Get down!" Vincent roared as she heard several rounds of bullets shooting into the side of the beast. It howled in pain.

Doing as she was told, she yelled and braced herself to impact the ground. Without hesitating she dived forwards. Thrashing out with her shuriken, she felt the putrid breath of the beast barely inches from her as it stumbled to the ground next to her, a shot in each of its back legs rendering it useless. It let out another pained howl as her weapon made contact, a sharp claw tore into her stomach and her leg was bleeding from a jagged rock that had caught the skin. She gasped in pain and looked across to the beast lying dead three feet to her right; Conformer rather gruesomely impaled in its eye. It was dead.

Panting from the adrenaline rush, she sighed with relief and lay back down on the ground, listening as the thuds of Vincent's feet rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his concerned eyes roving quickly over her dirt covered form and injuries.

Still panting, she took the hand he offered and she pulled herself to her feet, wincing at the four inch gash above her belly button. "R-Remind me to kick your ass for asking me to tag along." She grinned.

His lips quirked up at the corners and he led her to a nearby tree, allowing her to sit and rest her back against it, he took a quick look at her ripped top.

"Let me see." He said softly. Something was off with him.

Blushing a little as he boldly lifted the edge of her top to look at the gash, she started breathing heavily again for a different kind of adrenaline rush. She _so_ wanted to reach out and run her hands through that long waterfall of black hair and she wanted to be straddling him again, feeling his strong thigh muscles flexing under her and just how turned on he was getting by her soothing ministrations.

Deciding to hell with it, she took the fabric from his hands and boldly pulled the ripped fabric over her head, tossing it to the side and leaving her in her sports bra.

"Does that help?" she winced up at him with a tone of something in her voice.

Vincent couldn't hide the way his eyes widened and travelled from her stomach to her breasts and then to her flushed face.

"We need to clean your wounds…" he murmured, mistaking the lust in her eyes for discomfort. She wondered why he was being so mellow.

Pulling a flat first aid kit from one of the pockets on his leather trousers, he got to his feet and hissed, quickly reaching for his back.

"Vincent?" Yuffie made to start forwards but she was held down by a strong hand on her bare shoulder.

"I'm alright. It appears I've pulled a muscle." He winced.

The situation shouldn't have been funny, but her concerned smile suddenly morphed into a wide grin as she started laughing.

"The Great Vincent Valentine, pulling a muscle? Ha!"

The man glared half-heartedly at her. "I'm glad you find this so amusing." He growled.

They eventually set to work on closing the wound that Yuffie had received after cleaning it with some water from Vincent's canteen. She watched him closely throughout the process and noticed that his back and shoulder were giving him a lot of pain.

"I guess it's a while since you trained, huh?" Yuffie supplied as he put the first aid kit away again.

"Nearly a month. I suppose my body has gotten used to not performing such strenuous activities."

He sat down beside her and sighed, his face twitched into a grimace. Yuffie tried not to smile at the thought of Vincent and '_strenuous activities_' and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Vince?" she asked. As his attention turned towards her, she got to her feet and told him to move. "Budge up."

"What are you doing?" truthfully, he was terrified of another repeat of their little episode in his office. And not for the reason's one might think. He wasn't afraid of her being near him, it was the fact he knew he would have no self-control if she straddled him again.

He was rather relieved and slightly confused when she sat herself down behind him. Until she pressed her chest against his back and worked her hands around his chest from behind. He made a noise of discomfort at her invasion of his privacy and made to remove her hands.

"Relax, Vincent." Oh _god_, he could feel her hot breath drifting into his ear and down his neck gently. "I'm just gonna give you a massage, it'll help ease the tension." She grinned in a whisper.

"I'm fine." He growled lowly.

"Think of it as a thank you for patching me up." She grinned against his ear.

His throat ran dry as her right hand found its way across his back and disappeared into his cloak, he'd rather not tell her what he would rather her be doing to thank him but this wasn't a bad way of expressing her gratitude at all. A gasp that tore itself from his throat as she began to work a knot out of his muscles, concentrating on the shoulder blade. For the third time, his brain short circuited and he failed to protest when her left hand found the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm just undoing the top few buttons so your shirt isn't in the way okay?" she reassured him when she felt him shifting against her.

"Hn." It was all he said as Yuffie continued to work her magic, his head rolled to the side and his eyes drifted closed blissfully. Was Vincent falling asleep?

"Hey, I'm almost done." She whispered tenderly. She wanted to show him she wasn't just a teasing little siren, she could be gentle too.

"Don't." Vincent murmured.

"Sorry?" she asked, stopping her ministrations to look at him, she saw the carnal desire bursting back at her and she felt a vivid heat begin to pool in her belly.

"D-Don't stop."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...aren't I evil. :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the new version of chapter three, I really hated the way the original left off and so I've changed it. If you don't mind, I know some readers have already reviewed the old chapter 3 so I'd appreciate if you tell me what you think of the edited chapter 3 when you review for chapter 4, it's so I don't have more reviews for a chapter I've edited. **

**After chapter 4 I will be making the story an 'M' rating, I still haven't decided if I want to write a full 'lemon' for this story but there will be citrus ahead. I hope I haven't scared anyone off yet, if so I'm sorry, if not, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Final Fantasy or its franchise, no profit is being made from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baiting the Beast - Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent stared at his reflection in his gauntlet. <em>Gaia<em> what was the matter with him? What had happened to his face?

Perspiration prickled at the back of his neck as he saw what was resting on his face. The damn thing was reflected in the tarnished gold of his gauntlet. His _reactions_ had been bad before, but never this bad. Ok, he might never show anything on his face apart from a blank glance or a cold glare to someone, but he was perfectly capable of smiling in a normal, natural way. It just felt and _looked_ a little strange, that was all; which was probably why he never did it in the first place.

If Yuffie were to be looking at him now, she would no doubt be laughing at him. He took a deep breath and had another go. His lips rose higher.

The ninja felt breathless as Vincent sighed and turned his head to glance at her from the corner of his eye, watching her reactions closely. Yuffie's heart was thumping so hard against her ribs that she could barely hear herself think. Oh _leviathan_, he was smiling at her…

It wasn't by any means a full on _beam_, but it was enough to crease the outer corner of his eyes and make his entire face light up.

He looked…different? No – that wasn't it…_alive _maybe? Yes, that seemed more fitting…

'Smile' and 'Vincent' weren't words she'd ever think belonged in the same sentence but it was definitely there. Had he sussed her little game? The crimson gunman did seem to be a little slow on the uptake when it came to the opposite sex!

Maybe he was just genuinely glad for the relief her touch was bringing to his aching muscles.

Leviathan, with the way _her_ body was reacting to his voice, his physical proximity; she felt like _she_ was the one being seduced. His words had sent an icy shiver right down the back of her spine and straight to her toes.

"W-what do you mean by 'don't stop', Vincent?" She wasn't controlling the hand that was making the slow, torturous journey to the middle of his back. She wasn't controlling it _at all._

Feeling himself shuddering at her contact, he closed his eyes and raised a hand to grasp hers gently. He could feel her pulse strumming through her veins. Inside he could feel a sense of carnal pride that the young woman in front of him was having such a reaction to such a simple thing as a smile.

"I-It means what it means, Yuffie." Every inch of his skin was prickling with adrenaline. "Your touch is…soothing."

It was almost like being punched in the stomach. In a good way, of course. Her entire body grew hot with desire and she wondered if he could feel the heat radiating off of her like a sauna.

"Oh." It came out as a croaky whisper, rather than the soft, husky voice she had wanted. Before it had the complete opposite reaction to the one she wanted from him, she added. "Well then, let The Great Ninja Yuffie work her magic!"

His crimson eyes glittered in amusement. Yuffie knew she was beaming like an idiot but she couldn't help herself. There was only so much anticipation a girl could take.

Was Vincent testing her?

Out here in the middle of nowhere, with the moon high and a gentle breeze ruffling their hair; it seemed as though he was finally going to realise she wasn't a child playing an adults game. That was probably wishful thinking on her part, but she could dream couldn't she?

"Poor you." Yuffie winced in sympathy as Vincent quickly sucked in his breath; the pain in his shoulder had now travelled down to his lower back and was causing him a lot of discomfort. Yuffie's warm hand drifting across his back wasn't helping much to be honest, the thought was nice but he was starting to get aroused again.

"P-Perhaps ."

The ninja was holding onto his arm, causing a warm breath to ghost across her cheek as he turned his face towards her.

"Just relax." She whispered. "I don't _bite_, Vincent."

She was extremely glad he didn't possess the ability to read minds as the thought '_much_' drifted through her brain. Little did she know that he was thinking very much the same thing.

"I-If you insist." Vincent did his best to keep the adrenaline from rushing throughout his body. Her airy chuckle worked its way through his sensitive ears and sent a pleasant shiver down his shoulders.

She was just about to reach around and try to unbuckle the leather buckles at his front when the silence was pierced by the shrill wailing of her PHS. It frightened her so badly that she jumped backwards, completely startled; causing her to hit the back of her head on the trunk of the tree they were sitting against. Hissing with pain, she momentarily forgot what she was supposed to be doing and rubbed the back of her head. Desire was instantly replaced with little stars dancing about her vision and she had never wished for something to disappear so quickly in her life. Had she not needed it for work, she would have thrown the _thing_ a million miles into the air; damn phone!

The call would have gone completely unanswered had Vincent not reached for her phone himself, amusement still dancing in his eyes. He pressed the green button and held the device to his ear.

"Yuffie's phone." He answered smoothly as his desires returned deep within his enhanced body.

"…_Vincent?"_ came Reeve's smooth voice.

"Reeve…how's it going?"

"_Fine…is Yuffie there?"_

"I'm afraid Yuffie is a little…preoccupied." He stated with a twitch of those thin lips.

"_Preoccupied?" _

He heard a little growl from his side and he caught the glare Yuffie shot him.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Vince." Chuckling lightly as the phone was snatched away from his ear; he let Yuffie take the rest of the call. He couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed that they'd been interrupted so suddenly. Choosing to ignore the pang that was trying to settle itself into his chest, he watched her instead.

"West District you say? Can't Cloud do it? Oh right…no it won't take long…okay…yep…got it…I'll be there as soon as I can."

Vincent raised a brow at the ninja as she snapped her phone shut and growled in frustration. He _really_ had no idea how pissed off she was right now…

"We'll have to take a rain check on that massage, Vince. " Yuffie sighed. "Reeve wants me to play messenger and fetch a package for him, he asked bird brain but it's his night off. He and Teef have gone for a _romantic meal _at that new place at Key Gardens in the centre of town."

"Oh, I see." Yuffie noted his grunt of annoyance.

"Don't sound so bummed, Vince." She teased, getting to her feet, dusting off her shorts and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you'll get another chance to let me work my _magic_."

Choosing not to call her up on the hidden tones that were obviously laced into her words, he merely grunted in assent. He was very much starting to doubt that the ninja wasn't doing this on purpose. He was a man who believed in a fair fight and it was only common courtesy that he returned his opponent's advances.

"Very well, we shall have to find a more suitable time for you to 'work your magic'."

Yuffie caught the innuendo and she smiled secretly.

"Sounds like a plan!" she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Y'know…I'm pretty sure Reeve wouldn't mind if you tagged along and there's this little diner off West 23rd that make a mean noodle soup." She then smiled genuinely at him. "I wouldn't mind the company, if you're interested?"

Well with that look, how could he refuse? He was a fool to say that he completely trusted her, this was Yuffie after all. Trouble seemed to follow her everywhere. But, he decided that she genuinely wanted his company and chose not to dwell on it and decided the sensible thing to do, clearly, would be to take her up on the offer.

"If you don't mind putting up with me, I would be happy to accompany you."

Yuffie felt a little thrill jump in her chest at his agreement and she grinned happily at him.

"Oh, I _definitely_ don't mind." She was about to skip off and leave him to stew over her words but she found herself being pinned against the tree with his piercing gaze. She made to brush past him, whispering a quiet apology as she did. Focusing on his crimson eyes for a moment, she watched his eyes crease slowly as the corners of his mouth crept into a smile.

"My apologies." He moved off to the side and left her standing there, gulping air like a stranded fish.

Muttering under her breath, she set off after him, cursing him quietly for throwing her flirting back in her face. Was he going to fight back or not? His behaviour these past few hours had clearly showed he knew she was up to something. She had underestimated just how oblivious he seemed to be and if he kept this behaviour up, it wouldn't be long before she was melting into a big puddle of sexy-ass ninja goo. Her cheeks turned a little pink, but it was gone a second later. Her confidence was making its way back to her too.

"It'll be early morning by the time we arrive, Vincent." She offered in her sweetest voice, noticing with satisfaction the way his entire body tensed up. _She couldn't be suggesting that they…_

"We should book into the nearest inn for tonight and start fresh tomorrow…"

Alarm bells started ringing inside his head as she uttered the very words he was hoping she wouldn't.

He might have found her to be a very attractive young woman, but that was precisely why he was so afraid of the words 'we' 'inn' and 'tonight' in the same sentence, especially when being spoken from her lips. One room at an inn was expensive, let alone two. He certainly didn't have the gil on his person to pay for his own room.

Vincent's inner monologue laughed at him for being so afraid of spending one night in the company of the young ninja. He had done it before and he could certainly do it again.

"Hn..." Vincent supplied, mulling things over. "A nap does seem appealing."

"Besides." Yuffie raised her eyebrows. "We still need to finish what we started."

He felt his throat going dry as he noticed the wink Yuffie gave him, never giving him chance to think of a good answer as she skipped off into the night. He followed at a distance, cursing himself and keeping an eye out for any malevolent monsters that saw them as an easy meal, and the other eye on the agreeable form of Yuffie bouncing up and down in front of him. He knew having her sleeping only inches from him wasn't going to bode well, but if he could get through this, he could just about get through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxxxx<strong>

* * *

><p>It was surprising how quickly they managed to find an inn with vacancies available. And surprisingly, there were two rooms available<em> and<em> reasonably priced.

What wasn't surprising was that Yuffie had managed to sweet talk the innkeeper into giving them a single room with only one bedroom and an adjoining bathroom; right under Vincent's nose, _and_, without him noticing. She marvelled at her startling display of ninja skills as she rendered the gunman completely oblivious to the world by raising a hand to his shoulder and stroking the back of his neck as they stood in the reception. Vincent's eyes had glazed over completely as Yuffie politely paid their fee and told him airily that they did not want to be disturbed by anyone, lest they have a death wish to be granted by the most painful means possible.

After a brief struggle with coaxing Vincent's legs to figure out what they were supposed to do when coming into contact with stairs, Yuffie pushed them into their accommodation for the evening and locked the door quickly. The slam of the door apparently brought the gunman back to his senses; he glanced around in confusion and settled the heat of his smouldering eyes on Yuffie.

"How did we get up here?"

Fighting hard not to burst out laughing, she twisted her smile into an innocent coax.

"We walked remember? You bumped your head on the way up the stairs."

"I don't remember us ordering a single room, Yuffie." He was starting to feel the amusement seeping out of her. It was infectious. "One would think you were planning _unscrupulous_ things to me."

Waggling a slim finger at him and shaking her head, he couldn't fight down the urge to stride over and throw her down onto the bed. He was so distracted that his left foot actually took a step forwards before his good senses kicked in and he realised she would probably murder him for even _thinking_ such a thought. Actually…on second thoughts; it was probably exactly what she was hoping he would do. Yes, he could see the gleam within her amber pools as his words washed over her.

"I'm not made of gil, Mr Valentine. Besides, why bother with two rooms when you're going to be lying down on the bed with me on top of you?" she sighed dramatically.

Oh that _definitely_ wasn't the right thought to entertain. His augmented body was heating up again.

"What?" he blinked at her.

"The massage, remember?" she supplied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "How else am I going to work out the kinks?"

Growling low in his throat, he watched with avid fascination as she kept her sparkling eyes trained on him, reaching towards the long purple glove that covered most of her right arm; unlacing it slowly, it was pulled away to reveal perfectly tanned, blemish free skin.

Letting the purple fabric float to the floor, she offered the same deliberate show with removing the white sweatband on her left wrist. His eyes never left her body as he watched her removing items from her person, next came her yellow belt and the little pouch that hung against her thigh.

"What are you doing?" he all but whispered, desperately willing his body to stop aching and his eyes to look away. He knew now what she was trying to do but he refused to let himself give in.

"I can't very well give much of a massage with stuff on my hands can I?" his eyes travelled across the sumptuous curve of her back as she bent to unfasten the heavy black and yellow boots she wore, pulling her white socks down with them; leaving the long expanse of her shapely legs bare for his viewing pleasure. He gulped hard and watched as she tossed the offending garments aside. "And we can't get muddy footprints all over the nice white sheets can we?"

"Anything else you feel the need to remove?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be silly Vince, I'm giving you a massage; not performing a striptease." she giggled and drug her feet across the plush carpet, grabbing a fluffy towel on the way from the chair beside the bathroom door and handing it to him.

"If you're feeling shy, you can always get undressed in the bathroom. You don't have to get fully naked, just your top half is fine." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, leaning against the doorway to watch his reaction.

For a moment, he very much looked as though he would take her up on the offer. When he saw the coquettish gleam in her eyes, he grunted in amusement and looked right back at her.

"I see no need."

An image of Vincent reaching up to unlatch the buckles holding his cloak about his shoulders processed through her mind. She watched in amazement as he let the hefty thing fall with a dull thunk to the floor. His slim, toned body was outlined perfectly against the harsh black leather of his suit and was thought she was going to have a seizure as he raised a gloved hand to unbuckle the first few metal clasps that held the suit closed against his chest. He watched in amusement as Yuffie's cheeks coloured and he saw a number of emotions flicker across her gaze. Creamy skin was revealed as he pulled his left arm out of the leather glove that held his gauntlet together, the golden claw clattered against the floorboards as he then reached across to slip his other arm free.

Oh _Leviathan_, he was topless from the waist up and in his leather pants any thought that had wanted to enter her mind was burned away in favour of memorising the _god_ that stood before her. Any other woman would make a comment on the variety of faint scars and blemishes that criss-crossed his chest, most notably the starburst scar just below his heart where the proto-materia had once found its home. But Yuffie wasn't superficial, and it didn't detract from the perfection that was stood in front of her; half intrigued and a little embarrassed at her gaze.

"I understand if you find my scars repulsive-"

Crossing the threshold quickly and raising her fingertips to silence his lips, Yuffie replied. "What kinda person do you take me for, Vince?"

Raising her free hand to the biggest scar on his chest, she momentarily ignored how hot to the touch his skin was and looked at what her hand was covering.

All thoughts of seduction and teasing each other were lost suddenly as the mood of the room turned.

"This isn't a fairy-tale, Vince." Yuffie murmured, tracing a delicate finger against the marred skin. "Real heroes have battle scars and they have to work hard to make the world a better place. I dunno if you still think you're a monster and don't deserve an iota of happiness…" She looked as though she wasn't sure she wanted to continue.

"Yuffie?" the smoulder had returned to his eyes again and he was looking at her as though he wasn't sure if she was real or not.

"I respect the hell out of you…you're my – _our_ hero, Vincent."

Completely startled, he let her head fall into the palm of his hand and he raised her chin to look up at him. She was smiling sweetly at him and he couldn't help return one of his own small smiles.

"Thank you, Yuffie."

She felt him leaning forwards and her eyes widened when he placed a light pressure of his lips against her temple. She made a noise of surprise before Vincent took a step back; crimson eyes shimmered back at her.

"Where do you want me?" Vincent intoned, his folded arms doing little to hide the well sculpted muscles as he gazed at her in amusement. They were back to teasing.

_Damn_, did she really have to answer that one?

"O-on the bed." She snapped back into her senses and her voice found its playful drawl again. "On your stomach."

He did as requested; she noted the grunt of pain as his shoulder muscle moved of its own accord and twinged aggressively. Her insides fluttered as she sat close to him, and suddenly she was acutely aware of their current state of undress, she felt a shudder run down her spine.

"You ready?" she still couldn't believe that he was lying below her and waiting for her to touch him.

_God_, it sounded so dirty when she thought about it like that!

Yuffie began by rubbing a little oil between her palms to stop any friction before placing her hands on his heated back. As her hands glided over the surface of his skin, she heard him breathe deeply and exhale again. A content sigh worked its way into his throat as she soothed the skin with long, slow strokes. Starting at the lower back, she kept her small hands spread out and slowly stroked her way up, applying a small amount of pressure whenever she heard him make a note of protest.

Stroking all the way up to the top of his shoulders, she felt him begin to relax.

"Good?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady as he let out a throaty groan as her fingertips tickled the side of his ribcage.

"Hn?" he asked, she could tell he wasn't really paying attention. Giggling lightly, her movements became a little more deliberate and sinuous.

Slowly but deeply massaging her target area, she worked the specific knots and tight muscles she could feel protesting under his skin. Gently working her way back along either side of his spine, she arrived at his lower back.

"I asked if it feels good, Vincent." She murmured delicately, a fire erupting within her as he groaned throatily at her ministrations.

"Mhm…_good_…_very good_."

That was all the invitation she needed to take things a little further and straddle his back.

"It does feel good, _doesn't it_?" she whispered.

He could feel her thighs clenching around his lower back and he couldn't stop himself from growling lowly and grinding against her as she moved her way back up his body. He had to stop; he was beginning to lose control.

"_Yuffie…" _a feral grin took over her face and she too ground her hips in time with his.

"_So_, how is the _'Great Ninja Yuffie's'_ magic hands then, _Vince_?" she asked, not bothering to hide the desire in her voice.

Another low growl and he once again ground his backside against her. He really did have to stop, _now_.

"_That's it." _He breathed. Yuffie squeaked in surprise as she felt her world shift and she found herself being pinned to the bed underneath Vincent.

It took him a moment to slow his breathing enough to reply, but when he did; she almost fainted.

"_I suggest you stop this now if you know what is good for you_." He growled into her ear.

Yuffie's surprise morphed into one of her trademark grins. She worked her hands once more up his back and delighted in the shudder that travelled up through her fingertips and stroked at her ego, knowing what she was doing to the man.

"I _would_…but that's not what we both want, is it…_Vince?_" He groaned at the way she said his name and even more when she – Oh sweet _Shiva_ - she pressed her lithe body and breasts deliberately against him and her lips found his ear.

She couldn't give up her little game so easily, teasing him just felt so goddamn good; especially now that he was beginning to fight back just as hard. She was literally a hair's breadth away from tearing his clothes off and doing the dirty with him and they hadn't even touched properly yet!

"All this coquettish teasing could give a man entirely the wrong impression, Yuffie."

He watched her eyes darken as he ran his bare toes down the back of her bare legs and tilted his nose up to nudge against the side of her neck.

"_I'm a girl who knows what she want, Vincent. Although I thought you'd put up more of a fight, to be honest. Not that i'm complaining…"_ She whispered in Wutain and once Vincent had registered what she had just said, he decided that a little payback was in order.

A moan rose from the back of her throat as he pressed her small frame into the mattress and captured her lips in a searing kiss, she could _feel_ the entire length of him pressed against her and her hands tightened against his in response, her hips jerking against his suddenly.

He kissed his way around her smooth face and she breathed deeply as he rested his forehead against hers as her eyes closed quietly; waiting for him to continue.

"Goodnight, Yuffie_."_

Her eyes snapped open in shock as he withdrew from her completely and climbed off of her. Her mouth dropped open and she watched him pick his discarded items from the floor and dress slowly.

"W-where are you going?" she asked, feeling a pit open itself in the middle of her stomach at the fact he wasn't touching her any longer.

"I will see you back at headquarters, Yuffie." He spoke simply as he fastened the last buckle on his cape.

"You…you're leaving?" she pulled herself onto her knees and glared at him.

"You said did you not, that I'm not one to give up so easily?" he shot her a withering look.

"Yeah, but jeez! That doesn't give you permission to get me all worked up and just waltz off into the darkness, Vincent!"

He tried not to smile a little as she huffed and folded her arms childishly.

"But, Yuffie…" his eyes turned from stoic to mischievous in the space of a moment. "Haven't you been doing the exact same thing to me?"

Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't think of a decent comeback to something like that.

"Besides." His right hand reached for the door handle, ready to leave. "You shouldn't have _baited the beast."_

* * *

><p><strong>See, that's the reaction I wanted from myself...I want to be smiling or laughing like an idiot at the end of a chapter not looking at it and thinking 'Is that it?' <strong>

**I read through the reviews and it really did strike me that that was what some of you were thinking after the old chapter 3. I made Vincent give up way too easily and I really did want to write him getting his own back on Yuffie. Which chapter 4 has :D **

**Enjoy this new chapter and the next one too.**

**xXHRXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is a couple of days late, but I wanted to get it posted before I go on holiday tomorrow. I've not got much to say apart from enjoy it and remember, the rating WILL be going up after this chapter; so if you don't like citrus content then please don't read. I hope this chapter makes you laugh and don't forget if you've left a review for the previous chapter three before I changed it, I'd appreciate you telling me what you think of it in your review for THIS chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Final Fantasy or related indica, no money is being made from this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baiting the Beast - Chapter four<strong>

* * *

><p>"He what?"<p>

"He left me there! Things were getting pretty hot n' heavy and then he just up and left me!" Yuffie huffed childishly. "I just sat there by myself on the bed like a complete – he's a jerk." she added.

Yuffie was having one of her rants at the bar and Cloud and Tifa were listening in with mild interest.

"You're just peeved that you didn't get to 'doing the dirty' with him." Cloud piped up, his knowing smile irked her greatly.

"That's not it at all!" she spluttered. "He behaved like a jerk and I'm not talking to him!"

She knew that Cloud and Tifa were both thinking along the same lines that she deserved it; she glared at Tifa, who was hiding a small grin and who giggled as she huffed again, her arms folded.

"It was definitely worth it though." Yuffie. "I was _this_ close to tearing off his clothes –"

"_Ookay_, that's just entered the realms of too much information…" Cloud flinched and immediately stepped down from his barstool and leaned over to give Tifa a sweet kiss on the lips. "I've gotta get to work, I'll see you at six." He whispered gently. "Bye brat – OW!"

Yuffie glared and kicked him in the shin, the two women waited until the swordsman had shut the door before they continued. Much to Tifa's amusement, Yuffie was still scowling with her arms folded.

"I-" The door at which Yuffie was angered at would have burst into flames if it were at all possible, and it probably would have; had it not opened again only a few seconds after it had been closed. The girls looked up, thinking it was Cloud come to pick up something he'd forgotten but were mildly surprised to find Vincent Valentine regarding them instead. He was holding a small parcel wrapped in brown paper, but a certain somebody never noticed it; she simply huffed at the man and turned completely away from him.

He watched with a ghost of a smile as Tifa looked between the two of them and then grinned at Yuffie.

"I see you've made it back safely." Vincent spoke to the young ninja.

Instead of playing into his hands, she beckoned to the martial artist; he watched as they exchanged a few words before Tifa looked across at Vincent and sighed.

"Yuffie would like me to tell you that you are an inconsiderate jerk and she isn't speaking to you."

The two of them were finding it hard to keep a straight face. Vincent had no doubt that Tifa knew all about Yuffie's little game and as such, saw no need to hide anything.

"I am simply returning the favor, Yuffie." He crossed the threshold and stood behind her, his eyes glittering in amusement. Yuffie made the same motion with her hand and words were once again spoken.

"Yuffie says you are still a jerk for leaving her in the middle of nowhere and she still isn't talking to you." Tifa was laughing now. She was shot a mutinous look from her best friend.

Vincent moved towards her, barely inches away. She let out an involuntary shiver at his close proximity and the parcel he had walked in with was placed in front of her on the bar.

"Reeve told me to give you this, he would like it delivered as soon as possible…" he whispered into her ear, his fingers dancing briefly across her arm, causing Goosebumps to appear. An involuntary shudder snaked through her body.

She would have told him what he could do with the freaking parcel had she found her voice. Saying nothing more, Vincent gave Tifa a look and left the bar, making his way upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxxxxx<strong>

* * *

><p>She'd be lying if she said she hadn't deserved it.<p>

Not only had Vincent left her all flustered and wanting as he left her sat in the bed at that inn the previous evening, but the smug bastard had done it AGAIN in the bar!

She had successfully delivered the parcel, pocketing the money eagerly. In her anger to get the delivery to the client as soon as possible so she could get back to Edge and get her own back on the man; she'd not paid much attention to anything else on the way there.

To put things simply, it was fucking cold...and she was lost.

The ninja grumbled quietly as she pulled her PHS out of her back pocket so she could check the time, upon finding the low battery symbol flashing at her from the corner of the screen, it blinked off before she could glance at the numbers. Yuffie resisted against smashing the useless object against the nearest tree and sighed dramatically.

"Story of my life."

She mentally added 'pissed off' to her growing list of complaints and set off in search of somewhere she could find a working phone, or in the very least, a map.

Walking for an hour before she stopped again, Yuffie sighed in irritation and raised a hand to her forehead to survey the scenery, looking for visual clues as to be her whereabouts. Using the vanishing sunset to get her bearings, she remembered that the cluster of mountains she could see vaguely in the distance were directly south of Midgar; she needed to head North East to get to Edge.

Navigation was so much harder in the dark.

The wind blew around her, causing the hairs to rise on her arms. This was all Vincent's fault. Patience had never really been her strong point. Having been the only child to the ruling Lord and Lady of Wutai, her parents had spoiled her as a young child; she was used to getting what she wanted.

The night had grown colder and her breath began to frost as she entered a thick patch of forest just ahead of her. Not far into the trees, she came across three wooded paths each heading off into a different direction. A broken tree stump lay to her left and she noted with a grimace what looked like the semi-rotted remains of some creature slumped against it. She looked away and chose the middle path. Setting off into the forest, a chill was now settling itself within her entire body. There was no sound coming from the woods, not even the wind breezing through the leaves and branches. She tried to keep her concentration on what she was doing instead of the sense of being pressed in on by all sides. Yuffie had never been claustrophobic, but the atmosphere certainly felt it.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught something moving silently alongside her about twenty meters to her right. She whipped round quickly and trained her amber globes on the forest beyond her. As a ninja, she had been trained to wait before striking. But there wasn't much point to her waiting…there was nothing there.

Confused and more than a little creeped out, she scolded her eyes for playing tricks on her.

"Calm down Yuffie, it's just your imagination." Yuffie kept her eyes fixated on the path in front of her and continued onwards.

She could feel her heartbeat thumping throughout her body, a dizzy kind of anticipation that felt nothing at all like the kind of anticipation she felt around –

A twig snapped to her immediate left and with a sharp intake of breath she once again whirled round to find the area around her completely empty. This time she knew that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she caught the sound of shuffling and what sounded like metal clinking together.

Choosing bravado to mask her fear, she unlatched Conformer and glared angrily at nothing in particular.

"Come out and fight…you…whatever you are!" she yelled angrily into the night. "I'm not scared of you! Show yourself!"

A shudder travelled down the back of her neck as she heard an unworldly voice chuckling lowly above her. Casting her wide eyes up into the treetops, she saw a flash of black and what looked like a glint of metal dart across from one tree to another.

She appeared to be being hunted by a weapon-wielding black fog with a sense of humour…fucking brilliant.

As the woods descended into silence again, she growled in frustration and started walking again. Acutely aware that another fork in the path was coming up, she stopped to look around her.

A choice of three paths, a broken tree stump to her left with a dead animal slumped underneath it. It took her all of a second to figure out where she was. Yuffie had travelled in one huge circle. She was back exactly where she had begun, albeit a little more shaken and afraid than she had before; not that she'd ever admit it should she make it out of the forest alive.

"Don't think like that…or you're just asking to be attacked." She was annoyed with herself. She had wasted time and energy being afraid of something that wasn't there.

To hell with whatever it was following her, she had better things to do than play hide and seek with a shadow that wanted her for a midnight snack or to perhaps steal her soul. She was tired, pissed off and she wanted to go home.

Gritting her teeth, she chose one of the two paths and set off again, a little quicker this time. She was beginning to wish she had found somewhere to stop for the night and tried to navigate her way home in the morning. If she could find a high vantage point, she could look out over the treetops and gauge just what direction she would need to be heading in. It would be difficult, all of the trees were vaguely the same height and the canopy above was thick; making it difficult to see above. She couldn't even see the moon beyond the blanket of leaves.

Making up her mind that it was worth a try, she immediately secured her shuriken and climbed the nearest tree. Remembering not to look down, she soon reached the top.

Unlatching her weapon again, she made to cut away some of the branches and leaves above her to get a clearer view out onto the forest canopy; she heard it again.

The low earthy chuckling of the _thing_ following her.

Yuffie's heart lurched. Her fist curled and she tightened her grip on Conformer.

"Look, whatever the _hell_ you are, I'm tired, my phone is dead and I'm trying to find my way back to Edge, so piss off!" she breathed into the night.

There was a sudden silence again and she was about to continue her work of dismembering the tree when something grabbed hold of her and spun her around.

Yelling out into the night, she was about to ram Conformer into her assailants' throat when she took one look at the deathly pale skin, black hair held in place with a tatty red bandana and crimson eyes swimming with _something_ in them; she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Vincent?" she was so relieved to see a friendly face (or as friendly as Vincent Valentine could be) she didn't stop to think of putting two and two together. She loosened her grip on her shuriken immediately.

"I'm sorry." He breathed quietly.

Yuffie studied him more closely.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"I assumed you'd decided to go gallivanting off on an adventure through the woods instead of returning to headquarters. I didn't mean to scare you." He let his ethereal eyes wash over her.

As comprehension dawned on her face, her mouth opened slowly and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"…It was…_you_?" she breathed. "You! YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME THIS ENTIRE TIME!" she screeched at him.

He'd assumed she had decided to go on a little quest, and, deciding to make it more interesting for her; he'd tried to scare her into believing she was being hunted by a ghostly spectre or something!

Feeling even more pissed off than she had barely a minute ago, she sent her fist flying towards his stupidly handsome face.

His leather clad hand clasped over her small fist and she cried out in frustration as he wrapped his arms around her front and lowered them to sit against the bit of the tree where the main trunk splayed out into smaller branches.

"If you will let me explain before you set about breaking my nose…" he whispered into her ear, his arms still around her. "I would greatly appreciate it."

A quiver of a moan escaped with her next breath and she mentally cursed herself. She was supposed to be furious with him, not moaning in delight at the way his warm breath tickled her ear like _that_.

He secretly delighted in the way she had reacted to his voice at her ear, but he held back on his desire to do more so he could tell her why he'd done it.

"When I returned to headquarters, I felt guilty for leaving you like I did. So I tried your phone. I got a voice telling me that it was switched off and to leave a message after the tone. So I set out to find you." He explained sincerely. "When I saw you entering the woods, I thought you'd decided to go exploring. I'm sorry."

Yuffie squirmed in his arms and turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry for stalking me?" Rather than sounding annoyed, she was starting to find it rather funny, it showed in her voice.

"As I've explained, I thought you had gone exploring."

She grinned. "You're lucky I didn't send Conformer to meet you."

"I'm rather surprised myself."

After a few moments of silence between the pair, Yuffie removed his arms from her person and stood up and turned to face him.

"Y'know Vince, you really suck at revenge."

Something flashed across his crimson eyes before they looked at her in challenge.

"Do I?" he asked, towering above her as he stood up too. He backed her up against an upright branch and gazed down at her quietly; choosing to let her continue rather than say anything.

"I deserved it I suppose, for baiting you like that. I was on my way back from the delivery when my phone died on me. I couldn't remember the way home. I was too busy brooding over what a jackass you were for leaving me all flustered - never mind." Yuffie felt her cheeks reddening as she stopped herself blurting out just how much of an effect he had on her.

Unfortunately for her, Vincent had already heard her words.

"Flustered?" she could hear the amusement in his voice. "What else?" he asked, his lips began ghosting across her jawline and she breathed out slowly.

She barely contained a whimper as the metal tips of his left hand trailed across the hem of her top. Refusing to give in to _his_ teasing, she found her voice and managed to keep the desire she could feel bubbling inside her to a minimum.

"…annoyed…a bit pissed off actually." She breathed and fisted her hands in his tattered cloak.

"Good." Vincent smiled lightly against her neck and placed a feather light kiss against the warm skin he found there. He could feel his carnal desires attempting to take him over again and he almost lost control when he felt two of Yuffie's fingers hook into the belt loops on his leather trousers and tug his hips nearer to hers.

"_Payment in kind, Yuffie." _ He whispered into her ear.

He had meant to pull away and leave her standing there with her eyes closed and her breath shuddering from her enticing lips, but her strong hands held him in place.

"_Don't you dare." _She whispered in Wutain. He very much enjoyed the effect her native language spoken in _that_ voice had an effect on him and he could imagine it sounding just as alluring in _other_ situations. "_If you leave me hanging again, I swear I won't let you touch me for a week._"

The same low, amused chuckle resounded from his throat and he pressed her gently back against the branches, not being able to resist trailing his human and non-human hand across her bare waist, delighting in the satisfied little moan that emerged.

"I didn't know I required permission to touch you…" he whispered, trailing one hand up to raise her chin and settling the other against her side.

"I've never given you verbal permission to touch me, Vince –"Yuffie was having a hard time focussing on her words.

"_But you're body says otherwise, doesn't it?"_ he soothed, rubbing a metal digit against her cheek.

"Bastard…" she breathed against his lips.

Vincent chuckled lightly again and while she was distracted, he removed her hands from his belt and moved away.

"Shall we?"

"'_Shall we' what? Rip each other's clothes off and get down to business? Hell yeah!" _Yuffie was letting her imagination run away with her and it was a few seconds before she noticed that her companion had moved. All she heard was a _swishing_ noise and the peculiar feeling of her stomach dropping and she was brought back to her senses to feel solid ground beneath her feet.

"Huh?" she looked around and levelled a glare on Vincent. "Didn't I say you weren't allowed to bail out on me?" she growled seductively, a coy smile replacing the glare.

"I suggest we get back to Edge, Reeve will be happy to hear you're alright."

She growled again, this time in frustration as he chose to ignore her words and walk off into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxxxxxxxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuffie Kisaragi glanced around for signs of life in the dull corridor ahead and slipped down it in total silence.<p>

As she got halfway, she noticed her destination's door was open. It showed a man in a half undone black button shirt, hair in a sexy disheveled mess; sat benignly at an overstuffed desk looking over some work documents. She hadn't taken a proper look around his room before and was intrigued by how messy it was. It was certainly strange to see a man who normally tore up a battlefield and could shoot down monsters in a matter of seconds sitting behind a desk completing paperwork.

Messy and Vincent would normally be two words that didn't belong in the same sentence and she was half terrified and half amused as he noticed her presence.

"Good afternoon Yuffie."

Had she been there on any other occasion than to claw back a few points in their little game, she would have knocked before entering. She wasn't in a business-like mood.

"Hello _Boss._.." she clasped her hands together behind her back and grinned at him lazily, as though nothing was wrong.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Vincent looked up at her, lacing his slender fingers together in his lap. She felt like a schoolgirl being told off for slipping laxatives into the Headmasters morning coffee and briefly noted that Vincent was too damn sexy to be a boring teacher.

He was using those eyes again...the ones that made her melt into a delicious puddle of Yuffie goo every time she looked at them. She could feel herself caving in rapidly. Damn him.

"Yes…actually there is…" Yuffie cocked her hip and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. It was a pose she had used before and it worked. He was looking at her as though he wanted nothing more than to sweep everything off his desk and have his way with her.

"You see, I've been seducing one of the sexiest guys I've ever fucking met and it's been going pretty damn well…" she faked a concerned look and raised a finger thoughtfully to her lips. "But…"

"He has sussed you're little game and is now getting his own back?" Vincent smiled benignly and played along.

"Yeah, pretty much…" she looked at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Vincent sat back in his chair and challenged her with a stare.

"Well…" Yuffie moved slowly towards his desk, moving a stack of papers out of the way and perching on the edge of the desk. "I think I need to claw back a few points, to be honest…"

The long line of her tanned legs were beckoning his eyes towards them, he would have eagerly granted their wish to be touched had she not moved from the desk and around to the back of his chair.

"I see." He shivered as he felt her chest press against his back, her breath dancing against his ear. All other thoughts were lost as he felt her delicate fingers tracing against the nape of his neck; his cloak had been removed as soon as he had arrived at work, draped across one of the chairs; forgotten. A hand left the back of his neck and trailed across his shoulder, before draping over it lazily to play with the collar of his shirt.

His breath caught as she dipped a hand inside the shirt to draw lazy patterns against his skin and he stopped breathing altogether when she dipped to press a kiss against the nape of his neck.

Skin burning and his insides setting on fire, he reveled in her shriek as he caught her hands easily, swirling her round to sit in his lap, the both of them facing the door. He noted with a sly smile that his door was still very much open; anyone could walk straight in and find the both of them. Just how far could he push her before she came to her senses and told him to stop before they got caught?

Testing her reactions, a thumb traced lightly across her right thigh and he raised his lips to nibble at her neck. Her smile disappeared quickly as she let her head fall back against his shoulder. There was a patch of red quietly making its way across her cheeks as she whimpered quietly, clearly enjoying his attentions of her. He felt slightly disappointed when he felt Yuffie working her way out of his lap.

Was that it? Surely the White Rose of Wutai wasn't that paranoid?

His musings were interrupted as she turned and flopped herself down into his lap, this time facing him. She wound her arms round his neck and dipped her head until their noses were touching.

"Hmm…look Vincent…we're back on your chair again." His eyes locked with hers and she quickly nibbled his bottom lip. "Does it give you memories…or _ideas_?" she whispered the last part in Wutain again.

His eyes darkened considerably and she felt as though his beautiful eyes were boring into her very soul.

"…_Ideas_." He ground out before surging against her and pressing them together urgently, throwing all hope of decency out of the window as she fisted a hand into his hair. The hand that had been resting on her leg dropped floppily against his trousers, but soon found a purpose in grabbing its own handful of something, this being a belt loop on her shorts to tug her forwards.

The feeling was incredible. Yuffie couldn't believe she hadn't thrown herself into his lap sooner than this, she chuckled as he nipped her bottom lip, a hand moving from her cheek to neck, another testing the softness of the skin at her waist. She marveled that he hadn't noticed her working the buttons of his shirt undone with one hand, well, he either hadn't noticed or he didn't frankly care.

It was the latter of the two. His hand started to make the journey north to bunch the fabric of her shirt further up against her breasts –

"Oh…_my._" A startled male voice came from the door.

The two pulled apart and turned to stare at the wide eyed form of Reeve standing there holding some paperwork with his mouth hanging open.

Vincent looked a little embarrassed as Yuffie glared at her boss.

"E-err…you should know…company protocol doesn't permit the – engagement of such…_activities_ on these premises." Reeve cleared his voice and tried to look annoyed, it didn't work…or it didn't intimidate Yuffie, anyway.

She got to her feet and stalked over to him.

"There's nothing in the contract about no _extra-curricular activities_ Reeve." She prodded him in the chest. "Besides, you shouldn't have just waltzed in like you own the place!"

"I _do_ own the place, Yuffie-"he began.

The ninja waved a hand in the commissioner's face.

"Meh, details, details." She rounded on Reeve again. "Besides, you never paid me for taking that damn parcel…"

"What do you mean?" Reeve asked with wide eyes, looking from Yuffie to Vincent, who had just finished buttoning up his shirt and was looking thoroughly amused that the commissioner of the W.R.O was being told off by a young woman who didn't even reach his shoulders in height.

"Duh, Vincent's my payment…" she grinned coyly. "Besides, I'm not into voyeurism so beat it ya dirty fucking pervert!"

And as though that was that, she snatched the papers out of his hands, smiled sweetly and shut the door in his face. She hadn't noticed Vincent leaving his office chair and moving towards her silently.

She let out an undignified shriek as she was turned round abruptly and lifted up against the door, her legs around his waist. Yuffie was about to say something when his hand shot to the back of her neck and he crushed his lips against hers once more.

Once he had gotten her out of breath, he pulled away and let his darkened gaze wash over her.

"Are you _trying_ to get the both of us fired?" he growled half-heartedly at her.

Hell, she wasn't complaining one bit. Well...when he pulled away to catch his breath, then, then she complained.

Foggy eyed and delirious; Yuffie gazed at him. His hands were doing wonders as they trailed the smooth planes of her skin.

"No, I wouldn't wanna do anything of the sort Vince." She grinned at him.

"Then what are you trying to achieve?" he asked, she hadn't notice his hand moving away to open his office door.

Chuckling lightly, she dipped her lips and let her warm lips tease his ear again.

"_Payment in kind."_ He could feel the smile in her voice.

He felt his lips quirk as he took three steps forwards and swiftly dropped her from his clutches, causing her to shriek in surprise. It took her a few moments to realize that she was sprawled out on the floor outside his office, him gazing down at her with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Payment received." Was all he said before he walked back into his office and shut the door behind him, leaving her sat out in the corridor, several startled looking W.R.O members gawping at her in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Don't forget to drop me a review! See you soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

******Well, here it is! The final chapter of this little story. It's several days late this time as I spent ages debating just how far and detailed I wanted to write when I finally decided to hell with it and wrote the entire lemon. I've never written one before so I've no idea if it's any good. Don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think and if you've enjoyed this story. I will be back with more writing soon, probably sometime in the new year so if you like my work then keep an eye out for me, okay? :)**

**WARNING: Remember, this chapter truly earns the 'M' rating so turn back now if you don't like lemony goodness. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's franchise, no profit is being made from this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baiti<strong>**ng the Beast – Chapter Five**

It would seem that being caught in the compromising position of sitting in Vincent's lap with her mouth super-glued to his and hands roaming everywhere had alienated her boss against her. Not only was the man making quick excuses and darting off whenever the two of them met one another in the corridor, but she was also being chained to her desk by the stacks of paperwork she had been given to complete that had nothing to do with her department whatsoever.

She was supposed to be head of Intelligence and Surveillance at the W.R.O, not approving inter-office transfers. Yuffie wanted some downtime and she was going through serious withdrawal symptoms. She'd tasted the forbidden fruit and now she wanted the entire thing; and everything would be _damned _if she wasn't going to get it… She didn't give a crap if some jackass from Accounting was bored of number crunching and now fancied exercising his culinary expertise on the daily lunch menu.

To make matters fucking worse, ever since practically half of the entire W.R.O had seen Vincent dropping Yuffie outside of his office, her clothes rumpled and hair sticking on end, rumours had been flying round the place about the two of them.

Now it seemed that every time she'd even come remotely close to basking in all of Vincent Valentine's sexy-ass glory, she'd been thwarted by someone bounding up to her in the corridors as though she was about to do something illegal and demanded that her immediate attention was required elsewhere.

On three separate occasions she had managed to grab a quick fifteen minutes to hop foot it down the corridor, up two flights of stairs and creep just a little closer to that dark mahogany door that contained within the cure to her troubles. And on three separate occasions one of her troops had come rushing towards her out of nowhere and demanded that her assistance was required in another part of the building that happened to be the furthest away from Vincent's office.

She decided that the next person to stop her and bark orders at her would be testing just how breakable the glass was in her office windows.

It was during the fourth attempt, she had decided to wait until late evening to make her move. Most of the employee's went home at six, so waiting until then would lessen her chances of being ambushed on the way. She knew that Vincent liked to remain behind and tidy his work area before leaving for home (he could be a right prissy-pants sometimes, she snorted) and would still be in his office for some time.

She noted, thankfully, that most of the corridor lights were dimmed at night to save on power and she wasn't spotted by a passing employee as she darted silently into a dark corner nearby. Poking her head out to check the coast was clear again, she let a triumphant smile settle against her lips as she reached out and turned the door handle to let her into Vincent's office.

The heavy object swung open silently and almost immediately, she noticed that something was off.

Quite literally, something was off; the lights mainly.

"_Oh, give me a freakin break!" _she hissed quietly, the room completely deserted. She fumbled around the doorjamb for a light switch and quickly remembered that Vincent had a desk lamp he liked to use instead of the glaring overhead strips of glass that usually lit the rooms in the rest of the large building.

She was halfway to the desk when the door shut quickly behind her and everything was cast into completely blackness.

"May I help you?" A smooth and amused voice spoke from behind her. Yuffie let an undignified shriek fall from her throat and she whipped round quickly to try and find the owner of the disembodied voice.

Out of reflex, she reached a hand to her weapons pouch. It didn't take her long to find the switch for the desk lamp and once she had flicked it on, the found the dark gunman stood in the middle of the room, holding a cup of strong coffee in one hand and a file in the other. He was regarding her thoughtfully, but his eyes were gazing straight through her.

"Just where have you been hiding?" Yuffie demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"I was on my way back from Reeve's office with paperwork for our next mission when I decided to pay you a visit." He replied. "When I saw you sneaking out of your office however, I decided to follow you."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish gasping for air and she watched his lips quirk up in the corners with a ghost of a smile.

"How intriguing that your footsteps have led you to my office…you should know that I keep no materia or anything of value within my chamber, Yuffie."

Huffing in annoyance at his accusation, her cheeks pinked and she raised a finger to poke him in the chest.

"It wasn't _materia_ I was after, Vince."

This time, his eyebrow rose.

"Hmn…I see." His expression gave nothing away. "Well in that case, I have something that requires your attention."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously and folding her arms, she watched him place his cup of coffee and the paperwork on his desk. She'd had enough of her troops 'requiring her attention' just lately, the only attention she was requiring now involved a whole lot of groping and heady noises. All this whilst tearing each other's clothes off, preferably.

She was about to open her mouth and tell him so when two strong hands settled themselves on her waist and a pair of heated lips latched themselves onto her throat.

"Y'know…we really need to think of a more inventive place other than your _damn_ office, Vincent." She breathed as the familiar desire settled within her again at his ministrations. An amused grunt passed his lips and tingled against her skin and it was a moment before he removed his lips away slightly to reply.

"There is a store cupboard down the corridor if you find that more appropriate for such _activities_?" He murmured against her throat.

Her smiled turned into a sigh as his lips resumed their trail across her pulse point, kissing harder this time.

"A store cupboard?" she groaned involuntarily. "That's a bit of a step down from getting jiggy against the office desk isn't it?"

Vincent's tongue darted out to trail across the invisible line left by his kisses and he silently decided that he had more pressing matters than think of an answer for that one. Yuffie knew what he was thinking as she guided them backwards towards his workstation.

"You asked." He supplied simply.

Deciding to get her own back on the smug bastard, the ninja grinned as Vincent's back hit his desk and caused his hips to jerk forwards and grind against her backside. She chuckled when she heard his groan from behind her.

"_You're enjoying this aren't you_?" he growled out against her shoulder.

"Yep." She raised a hand to thread her fingers round the hair at the nape of his neck and took a moment to trace little circles against the skin there. "_And you aren't?_" she added in her native tongue.

He growled again in frustration and Yuffie took delight in the discomfort she was causing him. As his hands began to explore, she laughed throatily and jumped away from him.

He opened his darkened eyes to stare at her, desire and annoyance written all over his perfect features. Making a move towards her so he could damn well finish what he had started; she raised a single hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Come back here." He growled, his crimson pools glazed over.

"Nuh uh." She waggled a finger at him. "I wanna try something."

His frustration with her was painfully obvious and she chose not to let her eyes wander south on his toned body for fear she would forget that she wanted her own back.

"If it doesn't involve you coming back here in this instance then I will tie you to my god-damn chair so you don't bounce off again."

She had rarely heard him curse and speak in such a way to her, it caused her to gasp in anticipation and her cheeks to tinge a darker red. His words had given her an idea. Her eyes flashed in triumph and she reached up to untie her black and white headband.

"What are you doing?" he breathed as he watched the black and white fabric fall from her forehead.

"Acting out one of my ideas." She grinned sweetly at him, pushing him back against the desk. He looked on in bewilderment as she reached up and made his vision sink into darkness as she tied her bandanna over his eyes, blindfolding him.

"If you're going to…" he began, reaching out his hands to grope for her body in the darkness.

"Oh, hush." He forgot about his protest as he felt her warm breath dancing across his left ear. "_They say that switching off one of the senses, leaves the others heightened." _

When she stood between his legs and pressed her breasts against his chest, he felt a jolt of electricity shoot straight to his groin. His hands tried to settle on her waist again but failed when he felt Yuffie move them from the edge of his desk, backwards and towards the chair where he did his paperwork; and where the two of them had been caught the first time.

It was a strange feeling, not being able to see anything, but it was a very _good_ strange feeling if her touch was anything to go by. He only hoped she would let him return the favour.

Yuffie knew that the dark man had given in when he let her push him back into his chair without a word. She smiled coyly when his hands once more groped the air in front of him, trying to grasp hold of her in some way.

Leaning over the back of his chair and slipping a delicate hand into the opening of his dark shirt, she leaned over to him and whispered again.

"Not just yet, Vince."

Raising a hand the gently brush his long mane of black hair to one side; she placed a series of short kisses against his throat.

A low growl passed through his lips and his head leaned against the back of the chair.

"Y-Yuffie." his hands moved to up to try and grasp her again and he momentarily caught hold of her top. Vincent tried to yank her towards him and she was thankful that the only thing his strong fingers managed to do was pull the yellow strap down her arm.

"In due time, Vincent." She simpered against his ear.

Suddenly, her mouth was no longer on his neck and he had to fight from growling in frustration. She yelped in surprise as her prey moved suddenly and pulled her swiftly into his lap, quite a feat for someone who was still blindfolded with her bandana.

"If you don't let me touch you, I'm going to explode." He ground out against her ear.

Smiling at his words, she turned and sat sideways in his lap, threading an arm around his neck, the other toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"But I'm having too much fun." Yuffie pouted and with her dexterous fingers she quickly parted two of his shirt buttons at the same time as shifting in his lap to straddle his legs. Letting out a hot breath to try and calm himself down, he waited for her next move.

Being blindfolded, he couldn't see or feel her unlacing the purple sleeve that she wore on her right arm. But he could hear the sly little noise that she made whenever she was up to something.

"What are you doing now?" he asked suspiciously.

Removing her hands from his shoulders, she quickly slipped off the sleeve and let it fall to the floor, the white lace that held it together still in her hand.

"What the hell is this, twenty questions?" she accused. "And I said no touching until I've had my fun, Vincent."

She watched his eyes widen underneath the bandana as she batted his hands away and used the lace from her purple sleeve to tie one of his hands securely to the arm of his chair, leaving his other to wander over the soft curve of her waist freely.

Humming in appreciation, he didn't notice that his shirt was completely open until he felt the pads of her fingers tracing down his smooth chest, memorising the lithe muscles she could feel twitching underneath her touch.

"You're leaving my other hand untied." It wasn't a question, merely an observation.

"Can't have all the fun now, can I?" the smile in her voice was obvious.

His lips met hers again and Yuffie felt his hand move down to her shorts testing the softness he found there.

"Vincent Valentine, who the hell gave you permission to grope my ass?" she growled, nipping at the bottom portion of his lip.

"Can't let you have all the fun, Yuffie." His lips quirked playfully.

"_Bastard."_ She hissed when he nipped at her neck.

"…You should have tied my other hand whilst you had the chance." Yuffie's mind spun as his hand move back upwards and pushed up the fabric of her top, caressing the skin at her waist. He pulled her against him and crushed her mouth against his, dipping his tongue out to taste the plump flesh at her lips.

"D-don't get fresh with me m-mister..." She was having trouble forming her sentences. It was rather distracting to say anything at all when he was kissing her like _that_. "I-I've still got other…things that I…c-can tie you up…with."

His note of amusement vibrated through her and she shivered as his fingers tugged at the thick band holding her top and his teeth grazed lightly along the newly uncovered flesh.

"Such as?" His hot breath on her skin made her shiver again.

"…My belt." She whispered, her head falling forwards against his shoulder as the band slipped as far as it could down her arm, leaving her shoulder exposed for his lips.

"If you must." He stated, kissing his way across the shoulder and up to her neck. "It will save me from removing it later."

She hissed at his audacity and ground her hips against his, smirking at him as he groaned, surprised by her sudden movement.

"…Yuffie." Her name spilled from his lips quietly and she raised her hands to pull the shirt from his shoulders. She felt his nimble fingers glide across the back of her neck and her lips ghosted across his collarbone, eliciting a gasp from him. This wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before, she had been with a few other people, sure…but it hadn't felt even an iota like this…Her past lovers felt like immature teenagers compared to Vincent.

Like adding fuel to a raging inferno, his touch would be the cause of her undoing. She tried to think, but the all she could feel was him. Her body moved of its own accord and one arm raised to hook onto his shoulder and the other began to unwind his captured arm from its binding.

Vincent took immediate notice of this and used the freedom to remove his shirt from his person and toss it to the side of the room. In any other situation he would be annoyed with himself for throwing his best shirt aside in such a manner; but right now he didn't give a damn. His brain was too concerned with the woman sitting in his lap and how to get _more_ of her…

He crushed her against him, kissed her harder and this time let _both_ of his hands rest against her skin; his tongue slipping passed her lips slowly, treating her mouth as though it were his greatest treasure.

"Damn it, you'd better not stop doing that…_ever_." She pressed her chest against his bare torso for extra emphasis.

Groaning deeply, his head fell back against the chair once more and Yuffie began a slow and torturous rhythm with her hips against his pelvis.

A resounding thump came from the office door and the two pulled away quickly to look.

"Mr Valentine?" It wasn't a voice that Yuffie recognised, but she wasn't taking any chances. Growling low in her throat, she untangled herself quietly and hop footed it towards the door and turned the lock quietly. She didn't want any more fucking interruptions, thank you very much.

"It's one of my troops." His voice sounded extremely close and she jumped when he spoke. Turning her head, she saw that he had removed his blindfold and was now stood behind her looking every inch as sexy and dishevelled as he had moments ago; his lips tinged a delicious pink and his eyes as dark as carmine.

"Well tell him to get lost." She turned and poked him in the chest. "We're _busy_."

Tilting his head at her in amusement, he walked towards her until he had her pinned between his strong body and the door. She gasped as he fitted his hips firmly to hers and looked at the door.

"As you wish." He replied, taking great liberty to move his hips sensuously against hers; smirking as she raised a hand to stifle the groan that fell from her lips at his actions.

"I am in the middle of some very important…work…and do not wish to be disturbed." He was using the tone that would frighten the shit out of most living creatures and it wasn't long before the two of them heard a mumbled apology and footsteps scurrying off down the corridor.

His gaze returned to the ninja he had captive against his door and saw she was regarding him with a sour look.

"_Work_?" she barked at him. "Was that the best you could think of?"

Raising his eyebrows at her, he spoke. "It was the best I could come up with at short notice." He leaned forwards to nibble at her ear. "Would you rather I have told him that I've been held captive and subjected to sexual activities by my work colleague?"

She had to laugh at that one.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She grinned and raised her hands to rest on his chest. "Reeve will have me transferred for promoting 'intra-office-relations'."

Vincent chuckled and his hand raised her bandana to her eye level and she momentarily broke eye contact to stare at the object.

"Now Miss Kisaragi, where does this go?"

She opened her mouth to speak but Vincent stopped her as he reached behind her and tied the bandana over her eyes, shrouding her vision in darkness this time.

"They say that switching off one of the senses, leaves the others heightened."

"I'd like to tell you what you can do with your senses…"

"Such eloquence." He murmured against ear before he nipped at her jawline again. The fire that had dimmed a little in the light of their interruption was sudden raging again within her. She breathed in gently as shivers ran through her body.

Her small hands rested on the leather belt that stood between her and the little button holding his trousers in place. She slipped her thumbs into his waistband and teased the hidden skin. His hands travelled to unclasp the two buckles at her right shoulder and he pulled the large strap off of her left arm.

His kisses became a little more forceful and he suddenly, without words, lifted her right off her feet and crushed her against the door. Whimpering in delight as he slid a hand to caress the back of her neck and a hand inside the back of her top she slid her tongue into his mouth to try and claim back a semblance of her control, wrapping her lithe legs around his pelvis and locking them tightly. The gunman growled at this and abandoned her neck in favour of lifting her shirt over her arms and off of her body. Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice told her that her purple strapless bra was anything _but_ sexy and she should have thought to put on something a little more exciting to entice him when she decided that she was going to get down and dirty with him. He probably wasn't a fan of the little Chocobo designs that covered the entire garment, but hopefully he would be too preoccupied to notice her childish choice of lingerie.

"Hn…that's much better." She gasped against his lips.

Vincent chuckled and raised his eyes to regard her for a moment. "If you wanted to be rid of your clothes so desperately, why did you not remove them sooner, yourself?" he asked gently with mischief present in his eyes.

"Cause it's so much sexier when _you_ do it…" She laced her arms around his neck and pulled his head backwards by his hair.

Biting his neck softly, his eyes fluttered closed. "I must say I am very much enjoying the Chocobo's, Yuffie."

Oh, _Shit_…

_Well_, there went her 'Vinnie's-too-preoccupied-to-notice-the-totally-unsexy-choice-of-underwear' theory. She'd just have to work a little fucking harder, wouldn't she?

"Can it, Mister." She threatened, grabbing him by the ass and squeezing forcefully. "I'd much rather you use your mouth elsewhere."

Still unable to see, Yuffie squeaked when she felt herself being pulled away from the door, walked across the room and dropped rather unceremoniously into the chair where Vincent had been not minutes before.

"I think it's your turn to be tied to the chair and ravaged mercilessly." His smooth voice came from behind her.

The ninja swore under her breath. Why was it always a battle of wit with the dark gunman? She usually had an awesome comeback for _everything_ but Vincent Valentine gave it just as well as he freaking got!

"_Ravaged mercilessly_?" she snorted. "You make it sound so…"

"I'd rather you find other uses for that mouth." He supplied, reaching behind her to undo the clasp at her back. He seated himself in her lap and she immediately sought out his belt to undo the damn thing and find something new to grab hold of.

Her bra was tossed away just as she'd managed to work his belt undone and started on the top button of his pants. She growled when she felt her hands swatted away almost immediately.

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can we?" he purred into her ear, basking in her satisfied little mewl as his hands found the roundness of her breasts. She made a mental note to kick his ass for being so damn fucking imperious; the note was forgotten a moment later when she felt his hands begin to tease the gently hardening nubs. Her gasp of pleasure shot straight through him and his hips subconsciously rocked against hers, eliciting a quiet moan from her soft lips. Sweat beaded across her forehead and her small hands found their way to his trousers again. He seemed to be so occupied with teasing her gentle peaks that she eventually managed to get his trouser buttons undone and the fly down before she was stopped by the dip of one of his hands to tease the skin at her thigh. She relished the feeling of the sharp tips of his gauntlet against her bare skin and his human hand at her breast was quickly replaced by his hot and eager mouth.

He felt his temperature rise rapidly when she slipped a delicate hand into the front of his trousers and grasped his length through his boxers. She made a noise of protest when he stopped suddenly and moved away from her. Wondering if she had done something wrong, she opened her mouth to protest but was thwarted when the blindfold was almost ripped from her eyes and tossed away carelessly in the same direction of his shirt. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden light of the room but once they had, she saw a very aroused Vincent on a mission to cast aside the papers and various heavy objects that littered his desk with a great sweep of his hands; leaving the top completely bare.

Her attention was directed elsewhere briefly as she gawped at the mess on his carpet, she chuckled lightly at the large ink stain that was seeping across the wooden floor and returned her attention to the man in front of her. His carmine eyes had now darkened to the deepest burgundy and in the shadows they almost looked black. She softened her own amber pools and tilted her head; a coy smile dancing across her lips.

"Reevey's gonna _kill_ you…" she patronised, the way an older child would tease a younger sibling if they had done something wrong.

Vincent grunted loudly and made for her, removing her entirely from the chair, depositing her onto the edge of his desk, facing him.

She whimpered quietly as he fitted her legs around his waist, his hard length pressing against her aching core and his lips locking with hers; pressing her back against the cold desktop. The contact of her heated skin against the cold wood of his workstation drove another delicious shudder through her spine and they both gasped when her nipples hardened against his chest. Growling, he pulled away from her swollen lips to let his mouth take hold of her hardened nub again and a shiver of delicious pleasure rocketed through her body and down to her toes.

Her boots and thigh socks were removed shortly after and he took great care to run his rough hands down the length of her long, lithe legs and massage the balls of her feet gently. She coaxed another groan out of him as his teeth scraped against her hyper-sensitive flesh and she arched her back to press against his mouth harder.

"Vincent." she whimpered urgently, causing his groin to twitch uncontrollably. "Just get my damn shorts off and take me, already…" She tugged at his open trousers.

"Patience, Yuffie." He growled out against the valley of her breasts. "These things should not be rushed…"

The ninja ground against him impatiently and, with the flexibility that came with her namesake, she raised her feet up to hook her toes onto his trousers and pulled them down to his knees, his boxers only moving a few inches to sit low on his hips.

"Then I'll just have to get _you_ naked first, Vince." She grinned at him evilly.

His dark, glazed eyes locked with hers and she gaped as he pressed hard against her and lowered his hands to make quick work of her yellow shorts.

His name slipped passed her lips again and she quivered in anticipation as his tongue found her belly button and teased the skin he found there. As he travelled the plane of her toned stomach, she was feeling deliciously light-headed. He was about to move his hands towards her boy-shorts, but she quickly held a hand against his chest and pushed him away from her gently.

He saw with immense satisfaction that her normally bright amber eyes had darkened to the colour of smooth caramel and her skin had taken on a sweet red hue, she was looking up at him through hooded eyes and her chest was rising up and down as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Let me have a bit of fun, Vincent..." She murmured as her hands ran up his legs slowly, tickling the soft dusting of hair that covered his strong legs. He rose up to his full height and watched as Yuffie rose to sit on the edge of the desk, looking every inch the siren he claimed her to be; perched there in nothing but her matching Chocobo shorts. His dark eyes widened when her gaze refused to leave his and her hands once again reached for his boxers. He was tugged towards her forcefully and he growled when she slipped a soft hand inside his boxers to grasp hold of him firmly.

He dipped his head to crush her lips against his desperately as she squeezed him gently, smirking into the kiss as a broken rumble slipped from his throat.

She bit down a whine as he grabbed hold of her underwear and began to tug them down her legs, growling when he realised he couldn't pull them completely off unless she moved. As though she could read his mind, her arms snaked around his shoulders and she pulled herself off the desk a little, enough so he could get the garment passed the curve of her backside.

"Now get these _damn_ things off…" Yuffie hissed and latched her teeth onto his neck, reaching for his boxers. She cried out against his heated skin when she felt his fingers rubbing against her mound, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt just how willing she was for him already. Her gaze locked with his as he continued his ministrations, her pupils dilated and her lips open in ecstasy as his free hand grasped the back of her neck; two of his fingers dipped into her opening to test her readiness. When he gauged her reaction, he pulled away slightly before plunging them back in again, the entire length this time. This time she let her loud groan break the silence of the room and for a moment Vincent wondered if someone would have heard it. The thought was lost however when he felt her move.

The feeling of her clamped around his fingers drove him on as he set a steady rhythm, his gaze on hers the entire time. There was something very intimate in the way his eyes refused to leave hers and it drove her completely wild to know that he was keen to see if she was enjoying it as much as he was. "…Vincent…" He increased the tempo of his fingers to match the rhythm of her hips bucking against his hand, his thumb teasing her nub in gentle circles to add another dimension to her pleasure. Her breathing quickly became laboured and she settled her hands against the desktop to hold herself steady as she could feel the pressure building inside of her. "_Vince…_" She slipped into her native tongue.

A quiet moan escaped his lips as her head tilted back and her inner muscles began to tighten around his fingers.

He made a mental note that she was about to topple over the edge into oblivion and he decided that he wanted to be inside her when that happened.

He quickly stopped and removed his fingers gently, hearing her growl of disproval when he didn't continue.

"Why'd you stop?" she ground out harshly against his lips, the pressure inside her ebbing away slowly until it was nothing more than dull throbs.

"I would prefer to be inside you when that happens, Yuffie." He whispered sinuously against her, his eyes dropping to her lips as he placed a tender kiss on them.

And then, to make a point; he pulled back from her and drew his fingers into his mouth to taste her; his lust filled eyes locked with hers.

"Vincent…" she gasped, fully aroused at the sight of him doing such a thing. Even though her aching had subsided a little, she found it returning quickly as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it against hers in mimic of what his thumb had been doing against her folds just moments before.

He smiled into their kiss as this time she did grab a hold of his boxers and yank them harshly down his legs, freeing him from his constraints.

Vincent felt himself harden when she pushed him away, dipped her eyes down to his groin and smile appreciatively.

"Hmn…" she giggled. "Well holy hell, aren't I the lucky girl, Vinnie?" She purred against his ear. His eyes widened considerably as she hopped down from the desk like a cat and for a moment he thought she had fallen to the floor as she disappeared from his line of sight.

He soon grunted in surprise when he felt a small hand reach out to grasp his length and he let out a strangled gasp when he felt her slip the head of him into her hot mouth for a moment before she pulled back and descended on him completely.

It had been such a long time since someone had done this for him and he growled in appreciation as her expert lips tortured him sweetly. He almost came apart completely as her hand moved up and down his length and he could feel himself getting close.

As incredible as it felt to have her mouth and hand on him, he would have to stop her now or he wouldn't be able to make himself last.

"Yuffie, stop." He asked her, looking down. She was kneeled in front of him, her eyes blinked once, and she nodded in understanding.

"Enjoying it a little too much we're you, Vince?" she asked and wound her way back up to her full height, making sure to rub herself against him on the journey.

"Yes…" he admitted and pulled her towards him, his hands resting possessively on her hips. "But I will enjoy the _next_ part more…" He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his hands grasping at her skin wildly.

Once he had separated his lips from hers, she smiled up at him seductively and pushed him backwards into his chair and he looked up at her in surprise.

She moved to position herself astride his legs and once he figured out what she was about to do, his smouldering gaze darkened and he pulled her against him, his manhood rubbing against her mound teasingly as a taste of what was to come.

He shuddered against her when he felt her pelvis rocking against his. He buried his face into her shoulder length hair.

"Yuffie…" he moaned against her sheening skin as he felt her shift and slowly lower herself down onto him.

She raised a hand to his cheek and made him look at her as her movement guided the head of his penis passed her entrance and into her slowly. His earlier movements were repeated as she withdrew again and with a sharp buck of her hips she slammed down onto him entirely.

Yuffie whimpered softly as his eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled back against the back of the chair. Vincent shuddered against her as she withdrew from him slightly and repeated the action.

"Gods…" he breathed out in ecstasy as she rolled her hips in a circle, reaching deep within her and stroking her insides deliriously.

Deciding that she had had enough of teasing him, she set a slow pace against him and after a short while he snapped his own hips repeatedly to meet her thrusts.

Vincent grunted loudly as her movements caused him to drive into her deeply. He heard her utter an incomprehensible murmur from her throat and he wondered if she was trying to say something. He gazed gently at her for a moment before she repeated herself, this time making perfect sense.

"Harder Vince…" Yuffie breathed, gripping his shoulders tightly, clawing at his skin.

Vincent complied, finding he could not form the syllables to say anything as he increased the movement of his hips to meet her demands. The delirious ninja writhed against him with a pained look on her beautiful face. He couldn't decide if she was in agony or in the deepest throes of euphoria. It must of been tipping the scales somewhere between the two extremes, he noted as another whimper left her throat.

As though to kiss away her whimper, his thin lips nipping at her collarbone before traveling down until they reached her breasts. Lathering his attentions on each puckered nipple respectively, he revelled in her delirium as she cried out loudly into the room.

Vincent could feel the pleasure coursing through his body, right from the very centre of his being and out to the tips of his fingers and toes. His eyes closed tightly at the pressure building within his loin and if the noises Yuffie was making were anything to go by, he would say that she wasn't far behind him in her bliss. He could feel her muscles begin to clamp down on him again and he sped up his hips to drive her into oblivion. He couldn't wait any longer; he had to have her now.

Pulling her completely into his lap, he thrust deeper into her than he had previously and it triggered something inside her that drove her over the edge. The motion caused the same reaction within him and with one last loud wail; she came apart and slammed hard into her orgasm, bringing him over the edge with her. A loud growl escaped his throat and the boiling pressure within him shot into her, warming her insides and causing her to gasp.

Exhausted and spent, Yuffie collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. Vincent closed his eyes and drew her into his arms, savouring the afterglow of their lovemaking and enjoying the feel of still being inside her.

"Man, I won't be able to walk for a week…" Yuffie suddenly piped up, ruining the moment entirely.

He was about to tell her so when the sound of a fist pounding on Vincent's office door brought them to their senses. The two looked at each other in surprise and suddenly remembered where they were.

"Open this door immediately!" barked a rather pissed-off sounding Reeve Tuesti. "I know you're both in there! If you two are quite finished defiling my headquarters, I should like to inform you that half of the W.R.O has heard your fornicating!"

And with that, the man stomped off down the corridor and left the two new lovers to gawp at each other in surprise.

Vincent was about to open his mouth to say something when Yuffie piped him to the post.

"…We are _so_ fired…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all folks! Hope you've enjoyed this story and hope to see my faithfull readers again soon. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to go lie down somewhere...<strong>


End file.
